T4 Zoé Nightingale, sorcière en cavale
by Lilisu
Summary: Zoé Nightingale revient, et pour cause : quelqu'un a osé voler une relique de sa famille ! L'occasion pour elle de retrouver de vieilles connaissances (qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas revoir) et péter quelques genoux !
1. Vous ne l'attendiez pas, celle-là !

_Hello tout le monde ! Bienvenue ou bon retour dans le monde sacré des Nightingale !_

_Vous les avez attendues, elles se sont fait désirer (évidemment), et miraculeusement, elles sont de retouuuur ! _

_À vrai dire, je viens de terminer ma soixantième fanfiction et je me suis dit que c'était con de s'arrêter là. En plus, je m'ennuyais._

_Enfin, voilà, pour un quatrième tome consécutif, ma chère fille, ma Zoé et tous ses amis !_

_**Si vous êtes là par hasard, je vous conseille quand même de lire les premiers tomes, sinon ça risque d'être un peu dur à suivre pour vous ^^**_

_Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au pays **ou **Vous ne l'attendiez pas celle-là !**

Ah, salut vous ! Ça fait un bail, dites donc. Bon, je suppose qu'il va _encore_ m'arriver des aventures bien barbantes dans un futur proche, puisque vous êtes là, de retour, en train d'épier mes moindres faits et gestes…

Je vais donc vous résumer la situation depuis que nous nous sommes quittés, parce que je suis une chic fille, m'voyez ? J'accepte le chocolat et les compliments en paiement, alors soyez cool !

Cela fait donc deux ans que j'ai sauvé ma famille en battant à plate couture mon abominable cousine sexy, Méroé, ainsi que toute sa clique rousse. Je suis incidemment devenue chef de clan et la détentrice exclusive de la fontaine à chocolat chaud du manoir familial. Cependant, comme je suis une grosse feignasse doublée d'une horrible sentimentale, j'avais saisi la première occasion pour me tirer et retrouver mon cher magasin londonien, refilant le pouvoir à ma tante Yelena et la direction des archives à mon autre tante, Cassiopéa. Si je respectais la première, la seconde était juste une infâme opportuniste trop maquillée pour être honnête.

J'ai tendance à me méfier des femmes maquillées, voyez-vous. Les hommes devraient suivre mon exemple, ça leur éviterait de sales surprises du genre "Argh, j'ai épousé la Momie !".

Mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Entre-temps, j'avais encore étendu la gamme de produits magiques de mon magasin et Rachel, ma pote moldue, avait cessé de bosser pour moi quelques mois plus tard pour fonder son propre centre de remise en forme, fitness et autres trucs barbants et horriblement féminins. J'avais beaucoup baillé pendant l'inauguration.

A cette occasion, j'avais pu rencontrer les parents de Rachel et identifié le facteur principal de son ancien côté Pétasse. Ces gens n'avaient aucun intérêt pour leur fille, sérieux ! Ma famille avait peut-être de sacrés problèmes relationnels, mais les aînés s'intéressaient aux plus jeunes, au moins. Même si c'était pour leur apprendre à crocheter une porte sans magie.

Rachel avait eu de la chance de me rencontrer, moi j'vous l'dis.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai perdu ma main-d'œuvre corvéable à merci. Mon cousin Thaddeus avait pris sur lui de la remplacer, du moins pendant les vacances scolaires, car il étudiait toujours à Poudlard. Il venait d'ailleurs de terminer sa cinquième année et attendait encore les résultats de ses BUSE. Contrairement à ses camarades, mon cousin ne stressait pas beaucoup pour ses points. Espèce de sale petit génie !

A part ma jalousie maladive et hors de propos à l'égard de mon cousin, il n'y avait pas grand' chose de nouveau. Enfin, si.

Je venais juste d'emménager chez Curtis, mon petit ami. Vous vous rappelez, mon voisin Poufsouffle trop canon ? Le gars à qui j'ai dû faire une balayette pour réussir à l'embrasser par surprise ? Voilà, vous l'avez, c'est Curtis.

Mon copain à moi.

Ses parents ayant décidé de s'installer au Canada pour leurs vieux jours, il m'avait invitée à vivre chez lui, et j'avais sauté sur l'occasion pour réduire le montant de mon loyer de moitié. J'avais donc refilé mon ancien appartement situé au-dessus de ma boutique à Rachel, et mon meilleur ami Steve était en passe de la rejoindre à la fin de son bail. Hé ouais, y a de l'amour dans l'air, mes p'tits moldus !

Et là vous vous dites "C'est bien beau de nous refourguer la bio de tes potes, mais _quid_ de Violet ?", bande de râleurs. Hé bien, si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, je ne vous le dirai pas, na.

…

Bon, d'accord, tant que je suis payée pour parler, je parle, damned !

Violet profite des vacances d'été pour visiter Cassie au manoir familial des Nightingale. Et ouais, elle se tape l'Irlande pour pouvoir se taper ma cousine, c'est pas beau, l'amour ?! Enfin, j'ai beau ne pas voir leur relation d'un très bon œil (c'est que je m'en fais pour la santé de ma pote, voyez-vous), je me dis qu'elle aurait pu tomber plus mal, avec ma cousine Lucy, par exemple.

Quelle peste celle-là, je vous jure ! Et c'est une chieuse qui vous le dit !

* * *

\- Dis, Zoé, c'est à toi la brosse à dents avec des motifs en forme de tronçonneuse ? demanda mon petit ami en sortant la tête de la - notre - salle de bain.

\- Hm ? Ah, ouais, c'est la mienne. J'hésitais avec les menottes, mais les tronçonneuses sont mieux, non ?

\- D'accoooord, souffla le grand blond en entrant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, juste un bilan mental pour les lecteurs… voilà, j'ai fini.

\- Ce fut rapide, chantonna le Poufsouffle en posant sa guitare contre le mur.

\- Si tu la mets là, je vais chopper dedans et tu retrouveras mon cadavre en bas de l'escalier, le prévins-je, paranoïaque.

\- L'escalier est cinq mètres après la porte, y a pas moyen que tu roules jusque là avant de tourner à 90° et de chuter, ma chérie, objecta Curtis.

\- Ouais, ben je visualise _très bien_ la scène, moi. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'abîme mon magnifique visage constellé de taches de rousseur en mourant, si ? Donc, s'il te plaît, ramasse ta guitare, joue-moi un truc et dis-moi ce qui t'amène, à part ma super-brosse à dents.

Mon grand blond préféré se gratta la tête, gêné, mais laissa sa guitare en plan. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, donc, car Curtis ne lâchait jamais sa guitare, sauf pour sauver le monde.

Nos câlins au lit étaient… musicaux, si j'ose dire.

\- Au départ je m'étais dit que j'allais écrire une chanson pour que le message passe mieux, mais en voyant ta tête de râleuse, je me suis rendu compte que tu allais juste me rire au nez, donc on va le faire sans musique, si tu veux bien, reprit-il après réflexion.

\- Hm, quoi donc ? Tu vas m'annoncer qu'il y a une panne d'électricité ?

\- Heu… non.

\- D'eau alors ? Ne me dis pas que… pas le wifi quand même ?! pâlis-je, atterrée.

\- Aucune panne, promis ! Seulement, c'est assez délicat à annoncer, donc voilà.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander s'il comptait me larguer juste après l'ouverture du dernier carton, mais il me bâillonna d'une main. Je ne lui en aurais pas tenu rigueur, pourtant, c'est totalement le genre de crasse que ferait une Nightingale qui se respecte. Et j'ai énormément de respect pour moi-même.

\- Tais-toi pour une fois, s'il te plaît, demanda Curtis avec cette moue qui me faisait fondre.

Je ne le lui avais jamais dit, je n'étais pas folle après tout !

\- Bon. Je sais qu'on vient juste de commencer à cohabiter, mais ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on est en couple, bientôt trois, et… je dois être masochiste, mais j'adore ta famille, j'aime beaucoup tes amis moldus et je t'aime beaucoup, toi. On ne roule pas sur l'or, c'est vrai, mais mes parents et les tiens pourront toujours nous aider pour la robe, la fête et le reste…

\- Wowowoh ! l'interrompis-je. Pourquoi tu me parles des détails pratiques avant même de me poser THE question ?

\- Ben… parce que tu es du genre phrases tue-l'amour quand on est au lit, donc je pensais que ça te plairait, comme demande.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le considérai en silence, puis finis par sourire.

\- Tu as raison, j'adore ça. Continue.

Je pris place sur mon lit spacieux et le regardai, amusée, alors qu'il mettait un genou à terre.

\- Donc. Où en étais-je, au fait ? Ah, ouais, Zoé Nightingale, ça te ferait mal de m'épouser ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, émue, quand une ignoble sirène se déclencha dans la maison, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Aussitôt, nous bondîmes d'un seul mouvement vers l'origine du bruit, c'est-à-dire le rez-de-chaussée.

\- T'as oublié d'éteindre le four ? beuglai-je à mon compagnon alors que nous sautions par-dessus l'aspirateur abandonné en bas de l'escalier comme un seul sorcier.

\- J'ai même pas touché la cuisinière aujourd'hui ! se défendit-il en gueulant pour couvrir le bruit, de plus en plus puissant.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'on a rien mangé ce midi ! Tout s'explique !

\- J'étais avec mon groupe pendant toute la matinée !

\- Pas une excuse ! claironnai-je.

Je me sentais d'humeur particulièrement vache, ce jour-là. Comme la veille, l'avant-veille…

Bon, rien ne cramait dans la cuisine, ouf. Heureusement que nous étions en plein centre-ville, sinon les voisins se seraient demandés d'où venait ce bruit. Mais non, à Londres, les gens se résignent facilement. "Il y a un bruit assourdissant ? Soit, mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure du thé. Je m'inquiéterai après."

Je courus vers le salon et compris aussitôt ce qui se passait en voyant un visage familier et en feu dans la cheminée.

\- Curtiiiiiis ! J'ai trouvé d'où ça vient ! m'exclamai-je avec un soupçon de fatalisme.

Mon petit-ami débarqua à son tour et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la tête de ma tante Yelena au milieu d'un feu de cheminée que nous n'avions absolument pas allumé.

\- Heu, Yelena ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Curtis.

\- Oui, oui, mais cette alarme s'est mise en route il y a vingt minutes et on ne sait pas d'où ça vient ni pourquoi ça sonne ! s'agaça ma tante en esquivant une flamme qui lui léchait le bout du nez. On s'est dit que la chef de clan pourrait faire arrêter tout ce boucan et venir enquêter elle-même au manoir !

\- Quelle idée saugrenue, dépendre d'une seule personne pour arranger tous ces problèmes, lâchai-je à pleins poumons pour me faire entendre. Ah, merde, c'est moi le chef ! Bon, j'espère que ça marche par le réseau de Cheminette… Manoir, éteins la foutue alarme ! ordonnai-je à la demeure ancestrale de ma famille.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et, prudente, j'ajoutai un " S'il te plaît ? " contre mon gré. Aussitôt, la bruit s'arrêta et nous pûmes déboucher nos oreilles douloureuses avec un "aaaaah" de satisfaction. Le visage de Yelena se creusa derechef et elle me fixa avec inquiétude.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu te bouges le train jusqu'ici, ma chérie, ça pourrait être grave, dit-elle.

\- Ouais, ouais… Et puis zut, je viens juste d'emménager ! J'ai pas le droit de vivre un moment de tranquillité avec mon petit-ami ? Pourquoi c'est toujours bibi qu'on emmerde ?! C'est une coalition ou quoi ?!

Yelena me dévisagea d'un air blasé et haussa un sourcil, sachant que son expression de mère de trois enfants pouvait faire plier n'importe qui.

\- Très bien, capitulai-je. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez me convoquer comme Cendrillon à chaque fois que quelqu'un se mange une écharde, capisce ?

\- Très chère nièce, si je te convoque comme cette… Cendrillon, ce n'est pas à cause d'une simple écharde. Je crois qu'on a tout le meuble coincé dans un seul doigt, là.

Je frémis devant l'image mentale apparaissant dans mon cerveau et fis la grimace. Yelena était une femme miraculeusement sensée dans un asile de folles. Si elle m'appelait, c'est que son instinct lui dictait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une héroïne de ma trempe. J'arrive, bébé, prépare la bière et les frites.

Yelena lut la défaite sur mon visage et considéra que la discussion était close.

\- Je vais prévenir ta mère, viens au plus vite. A bientôt.

* * *

\- Et c'est comme ça que le plâtre de la cheminée s'est décollé du mur et a tapissé le tapis du salon, raconta Curtis à Steve.

\- He ben ! On dirait qu'on repart à l'aventure ! s'enthousiasma mon meilleur ami en épluchant une carotte.

Ne me demandez pas comment nous avions réussi à entrer dans la cuisine d'un grand restaurant pour lui parler. Surtout, ne le demandez pas. Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, après tout !

\- Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agit d'une aventure, temporisai-je. Si ça se trouve, le tuyau de la machine à laver s'est décroché et a gueulé pour prévenir toute la baraque qu'il prend sa pause.

\- La baraque en question devrait être inondée, si c'est le cas, objecta mon ami en se saisissant d'une autre carotte à martyriser.

\- Oui, bon, tu as compris. Bref, comme même une bête inondation peut prendre une envergure de dingue dans mon existence de tarée, je préfère venir te chercher dès le départ, ça me fera gagner du temps pour après. Et puis, il ne faudra pas tout t'expliquer au lieu de, je ne sais pas, sauver l'univers d'un titan mauve mégalomane ?

\- Tu regardes trop de films, soupira Curtis en manquant de se couper un doigt en s'appuyant sur une mandoline.

\- Hé bien regarder trop de films nourrit mon imagination, je te ferais dire !

\- Bon, vous pouvez cesser de vous disputer sur mon lieu de travail, les mecs ? Je vais venir avec vous, mais je dois parler à mon boss d'abord, prévint Steve en massacrant ses carottes au couteau pour les jeter dans une marmite à soupe.

\- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, assurai-je avec un sourire tordu en les plantant là pour trouver le Chef.

Ledit Chef gueulait autant que moi sur mes clients quand j'avais eu le malheur d'organiser des soldes dans mon magasin. En connaisseuse, je savais qu'il allait finir la journée avec le larynx fichu et une envie folle de tisane au miel.

\- Bonjour, Chef, je m'appelle Zoé et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine gothique vient foutre dans _ma_ cuisine ?! me postillonna-t-il dessus.

Je baissai les yeux sur moi-même, essayant de déterminer en quoi mes fringues évoquaient une gothique, puis me souvins que je portais toujours mes boots compensées. J'avais beau grandir (un peu), mes pieds gardaient toujours la même taille. C'en était affligeant, mais ça me permettait au moins d'épargner de l'argent sur le dos de mes chaussures.

\- Boooon, je vais faire comme si je ne me sentais pas insultée, fis-je gentiment en tirant ma baguette en prunellier de ma poche de veste. _Impero_.

Oui, je sais, c'est un Impardonnable, mais le Ministère n'avait aucun droit sur moi depuis que je suis devenue une Déchue et avait même tendance à fermer les yeux quand un ou une Nightingale était impliqué(e) dans un incident. Sûrement pour attendre que ça passe, parce que quand un Nightingale passe… enfin, vous avez saisi l'idée.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous quittâmes le restaurant comme nous étions venus avec un Steve fraîchement affublé de congés payés de durée indéterminée. Ne suis-je pas géniale ?

* * *

Contrairement à Steve, Rachel dirigeait sa propre affaire (et une petite équipe de filles fardées comme des pots de peinture et de jeunes hommes imberbes et dignes du calendrier des pompiers) et fut donc moins chiante à convaincre.

A vrai dire, pour une ex-peste que rien n'impressionnait, elle montrait une motivation étonnante quand il s'agissait de magie et/ou de promesse d'aventure. Et je la soupçonnais d'aimer camper au manoir, aussi.

La grande blonde claqua une bise sur la bouche de son petit-ami et nous adressa un vague signe de la main à Curtis et à moi, histoire de prouver qu'elle nous avait bien vus. Je lui expliquai rapidement ce qui se passait et la regardai rejoindre son équipe moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle donna ses ordres avec une efficacité redoutable à ses esclaves sexu… pardon, à ses employés, et fila chercher ses affaires au vestiaire.

\- Et Violet ? demanda-t-elle brièvement pour éviter de montrer son intérêt pour ma meilleure amie.

\- Elle est déjà au manoir. D'ailleurs elle doit faire des avances malvenues à Cassie pendant les repas. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse.

\- Connaissant ta famille, ça ne risque pas de choquer grand' monde, lâcha la blonde. On prend ma voiture ?

\- Hm, ouais, ça m'évitera de devoir t'emmener au boulot à six heures du matin quand on sera de retour à Londres, grommelai-je.

Elle fit bipper sa magnifique voiture rouge et scintillante et nous invita à y entrer d'un geste sec du menton.

\- Je m'arrête où ? A la boutique ou chez vous ?

\- A la maison, je ne bosse plus les week-ends, je te rappelle, répondis-je avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir riche. Tu gagnerais tellement plus si tu ouvrais les samedis !

\- Bon, elle va arrêter de critiquer et faire un peu gaffe à la route, la Poupée Barbie ? m'énervai-je.

* * *

\- Je préfère voyager en voiture, perso, fit remarquer Steve en entrant chez nous. J'ai toujours envie de dégueuler quand on transplane…

\- Ouais, he ben le transplanage ne pollue pas, rétorquai-je, piquée au vif. Bon, qui passe prem's dans la cheminée ?

\- Oh, génial, je vais arriver en Irlande avec un centimètre de crasse sur tout le corps, maugréa Rachel.

\- Et gnagnagna, l'imitai-je grossièrement en la poussant dans l'âtre.

Heureusement que les parents de Curtis étaient des sorciers ! Ils avaient pensé à acheter une grande cheminée pour qu'on puisse voyager debout et pas pliés en deux comme des origami. Quels anges, vraiment.

\- Manoir Nightingale, Galway, fit distinctement Rachel en lâchant sa poignée de poudre de Cheminette le plus loin possible de ses vêtements.

Elle disparut dans un grand flash émeraude et je croisai les doigts pour qu'elle arrive dans le salon du manoir noire de suie. Steve grimpa dans la cheminée à sa suite et s'évanouit à son tour dans les airs. Je cherchai Curtis des yeux et le trouvai en train de descendre l'escalier avec sa chère guitare.

\- Jamais sans mon bébé, sourit-il en me voyant taper du pied.

Il prit mon bras et nous transplanâmes tous les deux, en tête-à-tête. Oh, merde, avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié sa demande en mariage ! Et pourtant, c'était là une magnifique excuse pour ruiner ma famille !

Nous émergeâmes du néant pour atterrir dans le salon familier de mon manoir et, évidemment, je saisis l'occasion de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis pour me vautrer à plat ventre aux pieds de… ma mère.

\- Chalut M'man, bafouillai-je en recrachant la frange du tapis traître.

\- Bonjour Zoé, bienvenue à la maison, sourit ma mère.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Aaaaaah, que ça fait du bien de retrouver tous ces timbrés ! C'est comme rentrer à la maison après quatre mois de vacances ! :D_

_Bref, vous connaissez la chanson ! Une review ou un sort !_


	2. Encore du boulot !

_Bonjouuuur à tous !_

_C'est déjà la suite, hé ouais :D Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! \o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La mission des Nightingale** ou **Encore du boulot !**

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fis-je en me relevant avant de m'épousseter. Il serait temps de passer ce tapis à l'aspi, pour commencer.

\- Je l'ai nettoyé ce matin, maugréa Yelena dans son coin. Fallait pas foutre de la cendre partout, bande de gros dégueulasses !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, tata. Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé la raison de cette alarme, dans l'intervalle ?

Toutes les rouquines aux alentours se mirent à examiner le plafond et leurs chaussures avec fascination, et je me retins de justesse de soupirer.

\- Décevant. Et j'imagine que le Manoir ne peut pas nous dire ce qui se passe non plus ?

La bâtisse hésita, puis émit une secousse qui faillit envoyer tout le monde à terre. Une jolie brune qui m'était vaguement familière poussa un piaillement et, curieuse, je me tournai vers elle.

\- Excuse-moi, on se connaît ?

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé.

\- Natasha, se présenta-t-elle. La femme de Benjamin. On s'est vues à mon mariage, tu as oublié ?

\- Aaaaaah, oui, bien sûr, me rappelai-je subitement. Je rigole, bien sûr que je t'ai reconnue, ahahahah !

Je me penchai vers Rachel et lui soufflai à l'oreille :

\- Elle portait pas du blanc, avant ?

\- Ben, généralement, c'est la couleur qu'on porte quand on se marie, exposa mon amie, irritée.

\- Me disais bien. Elle ressemblait à une meringue la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…

La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Cassiopéa poussiéreuse et manifestement furieuse. Elle portait un gros bouquin ancien sous le bras et semblait prête à tuer quelqu'un.

\- Alors non seulement tu me forces à bosser dans cette horrible salle d'archives, mais si en plus tu m'envoies des manuscrits à la gueule, là je dis _non _! s'écria-t-elle de son habituelle voix aiguë, explosant les tympans de tout le monde.

\- Salut tata Cassiopéa, fis-je avec un total manque d'entrain. Et c'est pas moi, c'est le Manoir. Je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer le pourquoi de l'alarme, et on dirait qu'il a trouvé, continuai-je en claquant des doigts dans sa direction pour qu'elle pose le manuscrit et aille s'énerver ailleurs.

A mon grand soulagement, elle largua le volume sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil pour bouder. Un nouveau nuage de poussière s'éleva du guéridon et Yelena soupira d'ennui. Je secouai une main pour évacuer la fumée grisâtre et ouvris le bouquin. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un faux livre dont les pages avaient été découpées pour abriter une bouteille de parfum remplie d'un liquide blanc et brillant. Je m'en emparai, la passai à ma mère pour qu'elle l'examine, puis découvris un papier chiffonné et plié soigneusement au fond de la cachette.

\- C'est un souvenir, je crois, fit ma mère en passant la bouteille à Robert, mon cousin sexy.

L'auror confirma et reposa la fiole sur la table.

\- Nous n'avons pas de Pensine, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas grave, va chercher un bol dans la cuisine, lâchai-je en ouvrant précautionneusement le parchemin plié.

Il s'agissait d'une carte du monde tracée à la plume, sûrement au cours du Moyen-âge vu l'absence de plusieurs parties de la mappemonde. Aux alentours de l'Allemagne se trouvait un dessin représentant un genre de gobelet métallique qui pulsait d'une vilaine lueur rouge qui me fila les jetons. Plus bas, sur le continent africain, il y avait un genre de couverture en laine ornée d'un ours et d'un genre de rongeur.

Une couronne noire avait été dessinée à l'encre noire en Asie, mais quelqu'un l'avait griffonnée, comme si l'illustration n'avait plus lieu d'être.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? murmurai-je alors que ma mère et ma tante Yelena jetaient un œil au plan.

\- Ça me fait penser à une carte au trésor, supposa Thaddeus, que je venais juste de remarquer.

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux avec tendresse et remarquai qu'il avait encore grandi, l'enfoiré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une carte au trésor fait dans nos archives ? demanda ma mère. Connaissant les ancêtres, elles se seraient empressées d'aller chercher ces objets, juste pour voir si elles pouvaient les revendre…

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est les gribouillis sur la couronne et cette lumière rouge en Allemagne, s'inquiéta Yelena.

Blanche posa une main pleine de miettes de cookies sur le parchemin, mais Thad lui asséna une claque sans même y penser, provoquant un mouvement de repli chez ma petite-cousine de 69 ans.

\- J'ai réussi à piquer un bol ! s'exclama Robert en brandissant l'ustensile.

Il était poursuivi par deux elfes furax qui sautaient le plus haut possible pour récupérer leur bien, mais ils s'enfuirent vers les cuisines en remarquant qu'on les regardait.

\- Ok, je vais voir le souvenir et je vous raconte tout, décrétai-je, profitant à fond de ma position de chef de clan pour satisfaire ma curiosité avant celle des autres.

J'entendis distinctement ma mère lâcher un commentaire hargneux, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention et versai le contenu de la bouteille dans le bol. J'hésitai un instant, puis y plongeai mon nez, basculant le liquide pour ne pas rester coincée au niveau du front.

* * *

Je me retrouvai subitement dans un genre de forêt traversée par les rayons du soleil. D'un vieux soleil, si j'en croyais l'habillement des deux gusses moyenâgeux qui discutaient face à moi.

Le premier était un homme âgé et doté d'une longue barbe grisâtre qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peigne. Il avait malgré tout le regard vif et intelligent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ses yeux bleus sympa à regarder. Il portait un genre de robe de druide et un bâton qui servait sûrement à compenser quelque chose.

La seconde personne était une femme d'environ trente ans. Elle portait une robe en lin décoloré ainsi qu'une cape, et je remarquai des mèches d'un roux intense qui dévalaient hors de sa capuche. Son visage m'était très familier et elle portait une chevalière en or sur lequel trônait un rossignol, symbole de ma famille. Je pus alors jurer qu'il s'agissait d'une Nightingale dans la fleur de l'âge.

\- Ces trois objets ne doivent jamais entrer en possession de quiconque, disait le vieux. Si cela devait arriver, un pouvoir immense se retrouverait entre les mains d'un seul sorcier, et les conséquences seraient tragiques s'il en faisait un mauvais usage.

\- D'accord, mais ils font quoi concrètement ? demanda la Nightingale avec un aplomb bien de famille.

Le vieux devait avoir l'habitude d'être interrompu, car il ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

\- Ils octroient le pouvoir d'exaucer un vœu.

Désarçonnée, la rouquine le regarda de traviole.

\- Heu, c'est tout ? C'est pas bien grave, si ?

\- Détrompe-toi, Ilyria ! Plus le vœu est puissant, plus les retombées seront graves ! Si tu fais le vœu de ressusciter un mort, les objets pourraient très bien sacrifier plusieurs vies en retour ! La magie noire a toujours un prix, et plus elle est puissante, plus le prix est élevé ! Je pensais t'en avoir parlé pendant tes leçons, pourtant…

\- Oh, ouais, sûrement. Je devais penser à autre chose, fit la rouquine.

Ils commencèrent à s'engueuler et j'en profitai pour aller examiner les objets en question. On les avait placés à cinq mètres les uns des autres, sûrement pour éviter les vœux accidentels. Il y avait donc le gobelet (Ou était-ce un calice ? Un hanap ?) en métal noir, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il faisait environ vingt-cinq centimètres de haut et il me semblait que le métal se déformait par moment. Eeeeew !

Le second objet n'était pas une couverture, comme je l'avais cru, mais une tapisserie représentant un ours et un lapin moyenâgeux. Elle ressemblait à une tenture ordinaire, si ce n'était que les animaux remuaient de temps à autres et observaient les environs avec intérêt. Je faillis hurler quand l'ours tendit la tête vers moi, car j'étais censée être invisible. Ok, ces objets me filaient une frousse bleue.

Le troisième et dernier objet était effectivement une couronne digne d'un roi, une pièce artistique de sept centimètres de haut ornée de joyaux. Dommage que le métal soit noir comme un four. Si elle se pliait en deux pour me faire coucou, j'allais sûrement m'évanouir d'horreur.

\- Bon, bref. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça, je pensais que c'était un secret ? finit par demander mon ancêtre, ramenant mon attention sur elle.

\- Parce que les autres ont découvert leur existence et j'ai peur qu'ils n'essaient de s'en emparer, répondit le vioque.

\- Et tu me fais confiance ? s'étonna la rouquine.

Perso, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit de confier un secret à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-etc. -grand-mère. Mais bon, chacun son truc.

\- Je fais confiance à ton manque d'intérêt pour tout, grinça le vieux. Tu n'es pas la plus forte de mes élèves, mais tu n'es pas non plus la plus ambitieuse, je suppose que ça suffira.

\- Je te remercie, grommela Ilyria.

\- De plus, tu es mère de deux enfants et la fillette que tu attends sera une grande sorcière, je peux le voir. Ta lignée sera puissante, et je sais que malgré ses nombreux défauts, elle sera la plus à même de protéger ces objets.

\- Je suis _encore_ enceinte ?! s'exclama la rousse avec surprise et lassitude.

\- Un peu de concentration, je te prie. Ilyria, acceptes-tu, en ton nom et en celui de toute ta descendance, de protéger et de cacher ces objets au reste du monde pour que nul ne puisse invoquer leur sombre pouvoir ?

\- Est-ce qu'on sera payés ?

Elle se renfrogna en voyant la tête de son prof, puis finit par accepter. Il lui fit signer un genre de contrat magique et lui remit la carte du monde que j'avais trouvée dans le bouquin.

\- Indique l'emplacement des objets sur cette carte. Elle permettra à ta lignée de veiller sur eux à distance. Si l'un des emplacements s'illumine, cela voudra dire que l'objet a été dérobé, indiqua le vieux.

\- Mouais, vu mon amour pour les vieux papiers, faudra que je trouve autre chose, comme mode d'avertissement, grogna la rouquine. Un truc bruyant.

Voilà qui expliquait la sirène d'alarme. Vu que toute la descendance de cette tête en l'air ignorait l'existence du pacte et des objets, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal de l'avoir installée, celle-là.

* * *

Je me remangeai le tapis à mon retour dans le monde réel, mais le poids de mes découvertes me fit passer le goût des commentaires caustiques. Je jetai un œil aux alentours et me rendis compte que tout le monde s'était mis à l'aise avec divans, petits fours et tasses de thé !

\- He ben, ça fait plaisir de se décarcasser pour trouver des réponses, lâchai-je à voix haute, agacée.

\- T'avais qu'à te grouiller, on t'aurait peut-être attendue, cracha ma cousine Lucy.

Samantha, sa petite sœur, me tendit un biscuit au gingembre et je lui adressai un grand sourire en remerciement. Comment un ange pareil pouvait être la sœur d'une harpie, c'était un mystère.

\- Bon, j'ai appris deux, trois trucs, déclarai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

\- Nous aussi, bailla Cassiopéa. Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, étale ta science.

\- Notre ancêtre Ilyria - vous savez, la fille sur le plus vieux tableau du dernier étage ? - a signé un pacte qui oblige toute sa lignée - donc nous - à protéger trois objets qui, ensemble, donnent le pouvoir de réaliser un vœu, n'importe lequel, fis-je en ignorant ma tante. Et d'après ce plan, quelqu'un a réussi à voler le gobel… pardon, le hanap, donc je pense que nous sommes tenues de le retrouver. La question est : qui peut bien être l'espèce d'âne stupide qui a osé donner une responsabilité pareille à cette famille ?

\- Merlin, répondit Yelena d'une voix éteinte.

\- Heu, pardon ?

\- L'âne stupide, c'est Merlin. Cassiopéa a fouillé les archives pendant ton absence et elle a trouvé un autre document qui parle de ces objets. Et c'était en _latin_, ajouta-t-elle avec désespoir.

Je piquai la feuille en question à ma tante la plus chiante (devinez laquelle) et la parcourus des yeux. Heureusement, quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelée pour en traduire le texte. Elle expliquait en quelques mots l'origine du pacte, le pouvoir des objets ainsi que leur emplacement exact et leurs déplacements successifs. Seulement…

\- Où sont les coordonnées de la couronne ? demandai-je à voix haute, voyant qu'il manquait un bout de feuille pile à cet endroit-là des explications.

\- On ne les a pas, répondit Thad. Quelqu'un a déchiré la fin de la page. Et au verso, c'est le pacte de Merlin, donc ça ne nous aide pas plus. On sait juste qu'elle se trouvait en Asie, mais vu les gribouillis, on a dû la déplacer pour une raison X ou Y.

Je me massai l'arête du nez, regrettant de m'être levée ce matin-là. Curtis et mes moldus avaient disparu, en plus. Les connaissant, ils devaient visiter le manoir, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu en entier. J'aurais pourtant bien eu besoin d'un câlin de mon Poufsouffle, moi…

\- Donc, je récapitule. On est censés protéger des objets dont on ne savait rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'un d'eux a été volé et il semble logique que les suivants ne vont pas tarder à l'être. Donc, trouver les deux autres est un bon moyen d'attraper notre voleur, mais il nous manque les coordonnées exactes de la couronne. Et bien entendu, si on ne se bouge pas les fesses pour agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, on risque tous d'être pulvérisés parce que cette andouille d'Ilyria a impliqué _toute la famille_ et en plus, j'ai perdu vingt minutes de ma vie dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre alors que les réponses étaient écrites sur un bête bout de papier !

Bon, sur la fin, je sonnais hystérique, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à ma place, hein ?

\- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, commença Cassiopéa. Pourquoi on n'a jamais utilisé ces objets pour, je sais pas, demander un château plus grand ? Cinquante mille Gallions ?

\- Parce que la magie noire a toujours un prix, expliquai-je comme si ça allait de soi alors que je venais juste de l'apprendre. Si tu veux provoquer la fin du monde pour avoir une plus grande maison, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

\- C'est sûr que si ces objets contournent la Loi de Gamp, on ne doit pas pouvoir les utiliser sans conséquence, dit ma mère d'un air soucieux.

\- Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce que c'est, siouplaît ? demanda Violet, qui était pourtant très occupée à embrasser Cassie depuis tout à l'heure.

Vous remarquerez que j'étais bien contente qu'elle pose la question, parce que j'avais totalement oublié ce qu'était cette loi. Mon truc c'est les potions, pas la métamorphose. Je ne vous permets pas de me juger !

\- Les exceptions de la Loi de Gamp sont les cinq choses que la magie ne peut créer, exposa Thaddeus, le génie de service. La nourriture, l'argent, l'information, la vie et l'amour. Il est évident qu'un sorcier qui perd son temps à chercher ces objets ne peut réaliser son vœu lui-même, donc c'est évident qu'ils permettent d'outrepasser la Loi de Gamp.

\- Ou alors il est juste naze en magie, intervint Lucy, juste pour le fun d'ajouter son grain de sel.

\- Bon, bah, on n'a plus qu'à se taper l'Afrique pour retrouver la tapisserie et y attendre le voleur, conclut Thad. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Il me prit la feuille de consignes des mains et la parcourut rapidement, ne s'arrêtant que sur les coordonnées de la tapisserie.

\- Bon, au moins on a les données GPS de l'endroit, ce sera plus simple à trouver que "tournez à droite derrière la pharmacie". Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la mention "monde de poche" qui est indiquée entre parenthèses.

\- Ce serait un monde miniature caché dans le monde réel ? supposa Yelena. Mais on y entre comment ?

\- Va savoir, intervint ma mère. Il faudrait que Cassiopéa continue ses recherches pendant qu'on va en Afrique, elle nous communiquera la réponse par téléphone. De toute façon, elle ne sert à rien sur le terrain.

\- Télé-quoi ? répéta Cassiopéa, interdite.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, maman, proposa Thaddeus en la prenant à part.

Une nouvelle sirène se déclencha au même moment et je me mis aussitôt à paniquer.

\- On a déjà volé un deuxième machin ?! Sérieux ?!

\- Non, ça c'est la sonnette de la porte, expliqua calmement Yelena.

Blanche bondit de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir et je soupirai de soulagement quand la cacophonie s'arrêta.

\- Bon sang, depuis quand nos histoires de famille sont-elles aussi… cérébrales ? grimaçai-je, atterrée.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses : au moins tu sortiras un peu de chez toi, plaisanta ma mère.

\- Heuuuu, PROBLÈME ! On a un problème ! beugla Blanche depuis le hall d'entrée.

Aussitôt, toute la famille se mit en mouvement, et pour cause.

Si une tarée profonde comme Blanche signalait un problème (et avait la présence d'esprit de le reconnaître), c'est qu'il y avait soit un monstre, soit un huissier de justice à la porte. Par exemple, la dernière fois qu'elle avait crié ça, ma tante Ilda avait péri face à un dragon qui campait devant chez nous. Sa jumelle Iara l'avait rejointe trois jours plus tard en trébuchant sur son cercueil. On avait même réussi à les caser dans la même boîte et à les enterrer le même jour.

Je jouai des coudes et des poings pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, car une bonne dizaine de personnes rousses bouchaient le hall et la vue. Je finis par parvenir au perron et écarquillai les yeux en voyant le susnommé "problème".

\- Salut, Zoé, fit ma cousine Méroé d'un ton chargé de rancune.

Et, évidemment, toute sa famille était présente.

Chiotte.

_À suivre…_

_Pfouuuuuuh, quel chapitre !_

_Enfin, j'espère que c'était clair ^^_

_Reviews ? :D_


	3. La vipère revient

_Bonsoiiiiir ! elle a eu du mal à sortir, et pourtant la voilà. La Suite. Et vous allez même apprendre des trucs en la lisant !_

_Merci aux revieweurs qui ont reviewé des reviews et bonne lecture à tout le monde ! :p_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Back in black **ou **La vipère revient**

Quoi de pire qu'une rouquine maléfique fringuée en noir ?

Une bande de rouquins fringués en noir (et maléfiques).

\- Méroé…, soupirai-je. C'est dingue, je pensais que tu étais morte de honte, un truc du genre.

\- Je partage ta surprise, moi qui croyais qu'on t'avait déjà assassinée dans ton sommeil pour te remplacer à la tête du clan. C'est vrai quoi, ça doit être pénible de devoir obéir à une écervelée irresponsable, répliqua ma cousine, un poing sur la hanche.

Elle était toujours aussi parfaite, avec ses beaux yeux verts, son physique de femme en plastique et sa coiffure de guerrière. L'envie de lui casser une dent fut forte, mais je me contins. La paix très relative que nous avions réussi à instaurer entre nos deux branches était trop fragile pour supporter une dent cassée. Ou quatre.

\- Oh, c'est sûr que prendre le pouvoir par la force, c'est tout à fait responsable, fis-je, piquée au vif. Bref, quel vent douteux t'amène ?

\- Le même que toi, j'imagine, se renfrogna Méroé, qui avait semblé reprendre du poil de la bête pendant notre petite… discussion. Nous avons eu droit à l'alarme d'Ilyria.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi ?! Je pensais que c'était juste au manoir !

Ma cousine roula les yeux, puis croisa les bras, prenant la position de quelqu'un qui va devoir s'expliquer longuement et qui n'en a aucune envie.

\- C'est une alarme magique, et Ilyria était l'une des rares Nightingale à penser à tout avant d'agir. L'alarme sonne là où un grand nombre de Nightingale se rassemble, c'est plus logique que de l'installer dans un manoir qui pourrait être inondé ou incendié.

Le Manoir émit un grincement lugubre pour montrer son indignation.

\- C'est bon, Manoir, personne ne va s'en prendre à toi, le rassura Méroé sous le regard ébahi de toute ma famille. Bon, pour en revenir à nos affaires, nous partons avec vous à la recherche du voleur.

Mon cerveau émit un genre de sursaut de protestation à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours avec ces malades, mais je l'ignorai pour me concentrer sur plus important.

\- Mais comment savez-vous qu'on a volé le hanap ? Et qui me dit que le voleur n'est pas l'un d'entre vous ?

Mon ennemie sexy haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé pour montrer son scepticisme et la qualité de sa cire froide.

\- C'est très simple. Mon arrière-grand-mère était au courant de ce pacte et a fait en sorte de garder un avantage sur vous avant de quitter cette maison avec ses enfants. Vois-tu, à l'époque, les archives étaient plus ou moins ordonnées, donc elle n'a eu aucun mal à apprendre l'histoire de sa famille, chose que tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine de faire.

\- Comment ça, un avanta…? C'est elle qui a déchiré le parchemin avec les coordonnées de la couronne, devinai-je subitement.

\- Tout juste, reprit Méroé.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te supplier pour le récupérer, tu te fourres le doigt dans…

\- Je ne vais pas te le rendre, de toute manière, m'interrompit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et pourquoi toi et ta clique de mangemorts êtes-vous venus, dans ce cas ? Pour nous souhaiter bonne chance ?! m'énervai-je.

La mâchoire de Méroé se crispa pendant un dixième de seconde, et elle la détendit si vite que je crus avoir rêvé. Intéressant…

\- Réfléchis un peu, asséna-t-elle sèchement. Notre ancêtre commune a signé ce pacte. Nous sommes tous impliqués, alors si la moitié des Nightingale ne se bouge pas le cul pour agir et retrouver cet enfoiré de voleur, autant signer tout de suite notre arrêt de mort ! Et ne crois pas que ça s'arrêtera à _ma_ famille, parce que ça m'étonnerait que Merlin ait vu aussi loin dans l'avenir !

\- Merde, elle a raison, souffla quelqu'un derrière moi.

Suspicieuse, je passai en revue le reste de la lignée de Méroé et m'aperçus d'une chose étonnante. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet, comme si leur destin dépendait de cette discussion.

Et en fait… c'était le cas.

\- Hm, ça se tient, finis-je par dire. Que dirais-tu de rester ici avec ta famille pour chercher des infos supplémentaires pendant que nous allons chercher la couronne et la tapisserie ?

Les yeux verts de ma cousine s'étrécirent et elle planta un doigt pointu dans ma pauvre poitrine. Aouch !

\- Si tu crois qu'on va aller fouiller vos poubelles pendant que vous partez en voyage, tu te goures, Zoé ! Tu ne nous aimes pas et je le conçois, je ne t'apprécie pas non plus. Mais ne nous sous-estime pas ! On a le devoir et le droit de participer à cette quête de la façon qu'on souhaite !

\- Bon, très bien, soupirai-je avec réticence.

Méroé ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter un argument sûrement imparable, mais mon abdication la surprit tellement qu'elle en oublia sa diatribe. Elle me dévisagea avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis finit par récupérer son sang-froid.

\- Très bien. Je propose que ma famille aille chercher la couronne pendant la tienne protègera la tapisserie.

Ce fut à mon tour d'écraser mon index sur son torse, provoquant un gros craquement qui ne venait _pas_ d'elle. Re-aouch ! C'était bien ma veine, tiens.

\- Là, je dis non. Je fais confiance à votre instinct de survie, mais pas à votre honnêteté. Vous êtes des Nightingale, après tout, rien ne vous empêche de garder la couronne pour vous et de nous manipuler ensuite pour récupérer les autres objets. Après tout, Merlin ne nous a pas interdit de nous en servir !

\- Donc, fit Méroé en se massant l'arête du nez, fatiguée par nos négociations houleuses. Tu veux qu'on aille tous d'un côté et puis de l'autre alors que le voleur fait peut-être l'inverse ? C'est stupide.

\- Mais comme ça on vous tient à l'œil ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire commercial. Et puis, tant qu'on tient un des objets, il ne pourra pas le prendre, donc on aura gagné. Il suffira de lui arracher les deux autres et de l'envoyer croupir en prison et le tour sera joué !

\- Tu es atrocement optimiste, grommela ma cousine.

\- Et toi si canon que ça me démange de te frapper. Bon, elle est où, cette couronne ?

\- En Amérique, dit simplement Méroé, encore choquée de mon compliment hors-contexte.

\- Mais tu ne me donneras pas les coordonnées exactes, terminai-je à sa place.

\- Tout à fait. On est d'accord ?

\- Hm, il faudrait un moyen de se faire confiance, parce que là, ça va être tendu…

\- Un p'tit Serment inviolable ? proposa alors ma mère en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

\- Promets-tu, Zoé Nightingale, de laisser la famille de Méroé œuvrer à nos côtés dans cette quête sans lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? demanda ma mère avec un ton solennel qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

J'étais assise face à ma cousine avec la désagréable impression de l'affronter au bras de fer. Elle ne serrait pas ma main aussi fort, mais notre position de leaders acariâtres en plein womanspreading sur nos chaises pouvait prêter à confusion.

\- Ouaip, répondis-je avec une grimace.

Ma mère soupira bruyamment et reprit :

\- Méroé Nightingale, jures-tu de conduire notre famille à la couronne si cela s'avère nécessaire et de nous aider à arrêter le voleur ?

\- Je le jure, fit docilement ma cousine après avoir soigneusement disséqué la phrase pour vérifier qu'aucun piège subtil ne s'y était glissé.

\- Méroé et Zoé Nightingale, jurez-vous de travailler ensemble et de ne pas vous entre-tuer sur le chemin ?

\- On va essayer, nous déclarâmes en chœur, parfaitement synchro.

Les rubans magiques du Serment inviolable s'effacèrent doucement et nous pûmes nous relever pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Très bien, Cassiopéa restera ici et cherchera des indices sur l'identité de notre voleur dans les archives.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Méroé, curieuse.

\- He bien, il y a peu de chances que le voleur se cache parmi nous, donc c'est qu'il a eu l'information autrement qu'en fouillant nos archives. Si on découvre comment il l'a obtenue, on pourra peut-être en déduire qui il est.

\- Il faudrait que quelques guerriers restent ici avec ma sœur pour aller interroger les potentiels informateurs, conseilla alors Yelena en filant des armes blanches à mes amis moldus.

\- Et les enfants et les vieux resteront également, décrétai-je, m'attirant des œillades soupçonneuses et outrées. Bon, rectifiai-je, on va dire que les moins de 15 ans et les plus de 95 ans restent, ça vous va ?

Un grommellement me répondit et je ne sus si je devais m'enthousiasmer devant ce premier signe de compréhension inter-Nightingale. La famille de Méroé repartit dans leur manoir pour chercher des tentes et des duvets pour tout ce beau monde et Thad emmena Cassie et Lucy faire de même pour nous.

\- Je suis vieux mais je sais toujours me battre, râla Gaspard, mon grand-oncle français.

\- Justement, mon oncle, tu pourras protéger la maison comme ça !

\- Prends-moi pour un con !

\- Je vais rester aussi, déclara Blanche. Au cas où on serait attaqués en votre absence.

Elle sortit son effrayant paquet de graines magiques et tout le monde recula d'un pas, sûrement en repensant à ce qu'elle en avait fait deux ans plus tôt.

\- Très bien, tu protégeras Samantha et les cousins de Méroé, acquiesçai-je, plus par peur de me prendre un baobab dans la tronche que par réelle envie.

\- Je vais aussi rester, histoire d'empêcher ma femme de faire des conneries, dit timidement Alexander, le discret mari de Cassiopéa.

\- Merci Alex, on sera plus tranquilles si elle ne sabote pas nos affaires quand on sera partis, dis-je gentiment à mon oncle.

Cassiopéa se racla bruyamment la gorge et se mit à bouder dans son fauteuil, pour changer. Tout le monde l'ignora, comme d'habitude. Thaddeus redescendit à ce moment-là avec les filles et les sacs de couchage. Il jeta un œil étonné à sa mère, puis décida qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Bon, pour bien, faire, il faudrait qu'on sache combien on est. Méroé, compte tes gens, je compte les miens. Alors… Yelena, maman, Robert, Benjamin, Natasha, Cassie, Lucy, Thad, Violet, Curtis, Steve et Rachel. Et moi, quand même. Ça fait treize.

\- Mauvais présage, grinça Thaddeus en comptant le bon nombre de sacs.

\- On sera sept, fit sombrement Méroé après avoir éliminé les enfants et les personnes âgées de son groupe.

\- Cool, j'adore les nombres ronds.

\- Nat, tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? demanda Benjamin à sa femme trop mignonne d'un air inquiet.

\- Je gère, je travaille au Ministère, tu te souviens ?

\- Et pourtant elle a une manucure d'enfer, lâcha Rachel avec approbation en regardant la brune.

Les Nightingale montagnards réapparurent d'un coup avec leurs sacs de couchage, qu'ils s'empressèrent de ranger dans des sacs à dos.

\- Bon, clamai-je d'une voix forte, tout le monde a des armes ?

Les dix-neuf voyageurs poussèrent un "ouiiiiii" manquant cruellement de motivation.

\- Des vivres ?

\- OUAAAAAIS !

\- Ah, une fois qu'on parle de bouffe, hein… Ok, on est prêts à partir je pense, au pire on pourra toujours revenir ici en transplanant. Je prends le parchemin et la carte, histoire de se tenir au courant de l'état des objets.

Tout le monde prit son sac sur son dos et me regarda, dans l'expectative. Heu, j'étais censée faire quoi, là ?

\- Dans quel pays allons-nous ? demanda ma mère pour m'aider.

\- Heuuuu… en Egypte, me semble-t-il. Quelqu'un y a déjà été ?

\- On a déjà passé des vacances en Tunisie, nous apprit Lucy, comme si ça nous intéressait.

\- Pendant mes recherches pour trouver de nouvelles formes de magies, je me suis rendue dans le Sud de l'Algérie, renchérit ma mère.

Je comparai les deux emplacements avec l'Egypte et décidai que ma mère pouvait nous emmener au plus près de notre destination (et puis, je n'étais pas sûre que Lucy et Thaddeus maîtrisent le transplanage d'escorte). Pour le reste, il allait falloir improviser.

* * *

Notre petite armée de rouquins atterrit au beau milieu de nulle part, dans ce qui ressemblait à un désert bosselé.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda une petite rouquine aux yeux noirs qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Méroé.

D'ailleurs, ma meilleure ennemie était occupée à la relever avec sollicitude pour la dessabler. Curtis en fit de même pour moi, parce que mossieur atterrissait toujours sur ses pieds, lui.

\- Parc national de l'Ahaggar, nous apprit ma mère. Tout près de la frontière avec le Niger. Il faudrait qu'on aille vers l'Est-Nord-Est, donc on peut soit y aller maintenant, soit trouver une route et faire du stop.

\- Hm, pas facile de trouver une voiture assez grande pour vingt personnes. Je suggère qu'on sorte les balais et qu'on vole vers la frontière Est, proposai-je, étonnamment conciliante.

\- Couvrez-vous la tête, le soleil tape, ajouta Thaddeus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'astre brûlant qui commençait déjà à faire rougir mon cou.

\- J'ai chaud, déclara Lucy.

\- Il fait torride ici, c'est intenable ! se plaignit un des cousins de Méroé au même moment, s'attirant un regard haineux des deux filles susdites.

* * *

Mine de rien, il allait nous falloir quelque temps pour atteindre le pays voisin, même sur nos balais filant à toute allure entre les dunes. Selon ma mère, il y avait entre trois et quatre cents kilomètres à parcourir pour parvenir au Nord du Niger. Ensuite, nous allions passer par le Nord du Tchad et le Sud de la Libye pour enfin pouvoir poser un pied en Egypte et trouver ce monde de poche dont parlait le parchemin.

Pour un peu, je regretterais de ne pas être restée au manoir pour faire semblant de chercher dans les archives.

En plus, la nuit tombait et on ne voyait plus à cent mètres.

\- Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit ! gueulai-je afin de me faire entendre malgré le vent qui sifflait dans nos oreilles.

Nous nous posâmes entre deux buttes de sable et installâmes notre campement. Les garçons allumèrent un grand feu pour nous éviter de mourir de froid et Yelena et une autre femme du groupe de Méroé s'attelèrent à la préparation d'un ragout, le plat idéal pour les grands groupes tels que le nôtre. Pour ma part, j'étudiai le trajet du lendemain avec Méroé, ma mère et Thaddeus, tous plus doués que moi avec une carte. Je commençais à en avoir ras le chapeau pointu, moi, d'être la moins intelligente !

Je finis par les laisser en plan avec la carte (ahaha, en plan, avec la carte… vous l'avez ?) et allai me dégourdir les jambes entre les tentes. Il allait falloir que je réfléchisse à un surnom pour l'autre branche de la famille, sans quoi un bordel sans nom allait s'installer dans ma tête.

A force de marcher, je tombai sur la fin du campement et m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour quand un juron très imagé parvint à mes oreilles délicates. Il provenait d'une des tentes, réduite à un tas de toile informe sur le sol.

Je m'approchai à pas de loup et découvris la rouquine aux yeux noirs qui ressemblait tant à ma cousine diabolique.

\- Un problème ? demandai-je à voix haute, la faisant sursauter puis rougir de honte.

\- Je ne… tout va bien, merci, fit-elle d'une voix rendue sèche par le sable qu'elle avait dû avaler pendant le trajet.

Elle essaya d'ensorceler sa tente pour qu'elle se déplie d'elle-même, mais échoua lamentablement. Ah, enfin une Nightingale ennemie qui ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être une merde !

J'envisageai une seconde de la laisser en plan avec sa tente, mais les douloureux souvenirs de l'époque où je n'avais plus de baguette remontèrent à la surface. Tous ces _Alohomora_ ratés… En plus, si les autres Nightingale cachaient un mauvais coup, me rapprocher de cette fille serait le meilleur moyen de le découvrir.

\- Je vais t'aider, annonçai-je donc en sortant ma branche de prunellier, qui monta l'abri en deux temps, trois mouvements.

La fille se retourna, irritée, prête à me crier dessus, puis elle fixa sa tente, se mordit la lèvre et renonça à me trancher la gorge avec ses dents.

\- M-Merci. Tu peux me montrer comment on fait ?

\- Sans problème. Tout est dans le poignet, tu vois ? expliquai-je en démontant la tente.

Je guidai sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à reproduire le geste et remonte sa tente toute seule comme une grande. Son visage de poupée s'éclaira à la lueur de la lune et elle me bondit presque dessus pour me faire un câlin. Je la repoussai juste à temps, gênée par tant de promiscuité.

\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle. Méroé pense toujours qu'on est tous des génies comme elle, du coup je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que… enfin, tu vois. Tu t'appelles Zoé, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais. Je suis célèbre on dirait.

\- Bah, Méroé a passé deux ans à râler et à planter des fléchettes dans une cible à ton effigie, donc… ouais, on sait tous qui tu es. Je m'appelle Otrera, je suis sa petite sœur.

\- Enchantée, souris-je en lui serrant la pince. Mais dis donc, tu portes un nom de guerrière, ma parole !

Otrera grimaça et se cacha à moitié dans ses longs cheveux roux.

\- C'est mon… père, il avait une passion pour l'Antiquité, c'est pour ça que Méroé porte le nom d'une cité nubienne et moi celui d'une Amazone. Mais entre nous, c'est plutôt ma sœur, la guerrière…

\- Oh, je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu as cette étincelle de folie qui nous rend si flippantes, lâchai-je pour la consoler (plutôt maladroitement, je l'admets). Après ce voyage, je suis certaine que tu feras peur à la plus féroce des Amazones !

\- Ouais ! rugit Otrera en faisant mine de m'attaquer. Allez, viens, ma mère a apporté du gâteau !

Monh, que c'est chou à c't'âge-là.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Si l'histoire d'Otrera (ou Otréré, en français) vous intéresse, voilà quelques trucs sur elle : elle a créé l'armée des Amazones elle-même en entraînant les femmes de son village au maniement des armes avant de zigouiller leurs maris, puis elles ont simplement pris les villages voisins jusqu'à avoir un royaume bien à elles. Elle a ainsi rassemblé toute une armée de femmes longtemps invaincue qui a même repoussé les légions romaines ! _

_Otréré a eu plusieurs filles, dont Penthésilée et Hippolyte (deux reines des Amazones), qu'elle a eues avec Arès, le dieu de la Guerre. Elle a bâti un temple en son honneur et c'est elle qui a fondé le temple d'Artémis à Ephèse (une des Sept Merveilles du monde !). Sans oublier que de nos jours, les Amazones possèdent une entreprise de distribution de marchandises qui a des clients dans le monde entier ! (et elles ont engagé Gal Gadot, aussi)_

_Bref, une femme badass._


	4. Ainsi mourut Boba Fett

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà un petit chapitre de "pause" pour nos personnages ! Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il sera calme, notez bien…_

_Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs messages et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La guerre des sables** ou **Ainsi mourut Boba Fett**

Chers lecteurs, tentons une expérience. Prenons un groupe de sorciers qui la plupart du temps agissent comme des aimants à ennuis. Plaçons ce groupe dans un décor inhospitalier avec des vivres et de l'eau, un plan plus que discutable et des querelles intestines éclatant toutes les vingt minutes sur des sujets aussi intéressants que les parterres de leur manoir. Ajoutez à cela une méfiance permanente ayant poussé plusieurs membres dudit groupe à rester éveillés toute la nuit pour surveiller les autres.

Combien de temps faudra-t-il à ce groupe pour tomber dans un piège plus gros qu'une maison ?

Réponse : Environ un jour et demi.

J'étais en train de penser distraitement au monstre des sables dans Star Wars III quand ma cousine Lucy hurla par-dessus le vent qu'elle avait mal aux fesses à force de voyager en balai. Conciliante et sans trop râler, je fis signe au groupe de descendre sur les dunes et de se préparer à marcher. Etonnamment, la famille de Méroé n'avait aucun mal à obéir à mes ordres et semblait même s'en accommoder sans rouspéter.

Si seulement _ma _famille pouvait faire le même…

A vrai dire, tout le groupe avait bien mal au cul depuis ce matin, mais les malheureux qui avaient osé s'en plaindre s'étaient pris un chaudron en pleine figure, parce que tout le monde était dans le même cas, justement. La pause sans balai fit donc un bien fou à tout ce beau monde.

Enfin, il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour entendre les premiers ahanements et râles d'effort, et bientôt, le groupe se scinda comme au Tour de France : une échappée à l'avant, un peloton derrière et quelques pauvres glandus tout au fond. Pour ma part, l'honneur était sauf ; j'étais dans le peloton. Même si mes semelles compensées devenaient lourdes à cause du sable et de la chaleur, elles m'évitaient d'emmagasiner cette fichue poussière brûlante dans mes chaussettes.

A l'avant se trouvaient les durs à cuire, à savoir ma mère, Méroé (qui faisait visiblement une course avec ma génitrice), Robert et Yelena. Le peloton rassemblait le reste du groupe, exceptés Lucy, Thaddeus et Otrera, qui discutait avec mon cousin préféré. Je pense que Thad était passé au dernier rang pour éviter à sa grande sœur l'humiliation d'être bonne dernière.

J'écoutai donc d'une oreille les discussions de mes amis tout en réfléchissant sérieusement au surnom de la branche maléfique de la famille. On ne pouvait décemment pas les appeler comme ça autre part que dans leur dos tout de même ! "Dinguingale" me paraissait une bonne idée, mais une certaine rousse irritable risquait de ne pas apprécier.

Ou alors Sidingale. Genre Side-ingale. Les Nightingale d'à côté, quel euphémisme.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette dune quelque part, lâcha soudain Violet, qui marchait main dans la main avec Cassie.

\- Elles se ressemblent toutes, râla Steve.

\- Non, je t'assure, on voit même la bouteille d'eau de cette pollueuse de Lucy !

Je me figeai à ces mots et constatai qu'effectivement, un capuchon en plastique bleu dépassait du sable. Je pulvérisai le déchet d'un coup de baguette et tentai de courir vers le groupe de tête pour les prévenir.

\- … Et c'est en plaidant la folie qu'on a échappé à Azkaban, après la première guerre, expliquait Méroé à ma mère et ma tante.

\- C'est intelligent, commenta Yelena.

\- Mayday ! On a un souci ! Un _gros_ souci ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'on discute ? râla Méroé en levant un sourcil en voyant les efforts que je devais faire pour escalader cette foutue dune.

\- Et toi, mon chou, tu ne vois pas qu'on tourne en rond ?! rétorquai-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

Interloquées, les trois femmes jetèrent un œil aux alentours, puis remarquèrent nos traces de pas en contrebas avant de pâlir. Robert lâcha un profond soupir et profita de l'arrêt pour éponger son front sous sa casquette.

\- Ensuite il faudra qu'on parle de votre manie d'escalader des buttes alors qu'il y a un passage parfaitement horizontal juste à côté, ronchonna Benjamin, qui soutenait sa femme.

Oh, tenez, le peloton venait de rejoindre l'échappée. Yaaay.

\- En même temps, si vous aviez une carte valable, on n'en serait pas là, renchérit le cousin chiant de Méroé, un grand type aux cheveux filasse.

\- La ferme, Edvard, siffla ma cousine en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ouais, la ferme Edvard ! beugla Lucy pour qu'on l'entende malgré la distance qui la séparait de nous.

Ils s'étaient disputés pendant toute la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, provoquant des cris courroucés dans tout le camp. La peste avait enfin trouvé son égal ! Et elle avait décidément une excellente ouïe.

\- Bon, on va aller par là, ça doit être la bonne direction, finit par annoncer ma mère après avoir consulté le plan avec Méroé.

Et nous repartîmes d'un pas lent et lourd. Peu à peu, le gang des sportifs se sépara de nouveau du peloton et nous reprîmes notre formation de départ de façon quasi-naturelle. _Quasi_-naturelle, car Méroé dut pousser son cousin chiant dans notre groupe parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'incruster dans la discussion pour piquer la carte et nous perdre encore plus.

Edvard commença ensuite à nous raconter ses pseudo-exploits sous nos grognements d'ennui et les coups d'œil appuyés de son père et de son frère, un grand blond aussi sexy que Curtis. Comme il discutait avec mon petit ami, je décidai de faire connaissance avec son paternel, un sympathique petit brun nommé Arthur. D'après mes souvenirs, c'est lui qui avait passé une heure avec la tête dans la cheminée du manoir pour espionner mes amis, deux ans plus tôt.

\- Bon, va falloir m'aider avec votre arbre généalogique, là, le prévins-je.

L'homme s'esclaffa et pointa du doigt les deux grands blonds qui nous escortaient :

\- Le plus beau, c'est Jason. Le plus con, c'est Edvard. Puis il y a ma femme, Calliope, qui parle de manucure avec votre amie Rachel, ajouta-t-il en montrant une jolie rousse en taille mini. Vous connaissez déjà Méroé et sa sœur Otrera… (il tourna la tête pour passer le groupe en revue) Et voilà ma belle-sœur, Cassandre, poursuivit-il en montrant une grande rousse qui marchait d'un pas léger en silence. C'est la mère de Méroé.

Je trouvai à Cassandre un air triste, comme si elle venait d'enterrer son mari.

\- Où est son père ? demandai-je alors.

Le visage d'Arthur se ferma subitement.

\- Il est…

Un hurlement subit lui coupa le sifflet, et je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Autour de nous, le sable s'était soulevé d'un coup, livrant le passage à des silhouettes floues couvertes de capes et équipées de lunettes de protection.

Choquée, je perdis plusieurs secondes à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait alors que mes amis hurlaient. Curtis se jeta entre un assaillant et moi, et je me déplaçai sur le côté pour protéger mes moldus. Heureusement, les autres sorciers du peloton avaient fini par sortir leur baguette et avaient naturellement formé un cercle autour de mes amis, concentrant les attaques ennemies sur eux.

Je remarquai que Ben n'arrêtait pas de repousser Natasha dans le cercle, mais la jeune femme persistait à vouloir se battre. Elle finit par trébucher sur une motte de sable et tomba sur le dos. Je la tirai rapidement en arrière, juste à temps pour lui éviter un coup de lance.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! lança Nat alors que je la trainais toujours sur le sol.

Son agresseur bondit sur le côté pour éviter le sort et sauta à pieds joints dans un tas de sable, où il disparut sans laisser de trace. Je profitai de l'occasion pour regarder autour de moi et réalisai que tous les attaquants avaient disparu en même temps, et tous de la même manière.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? m'écriai-je en relevant Natasha.

Je remis la nouvelle membre du clan à son mari inquiet et commençai à compter.

\- …Dix-sept, dix-huit. Il manque deux personnes ! m'exclamai-je.

Thaddeus, qui avait fait un magnifique _sandface_ dans la bagarre, se releva en crachotant dans tous les sens et secoua les bras pour attirer notre attention.

\- Et merde, fis-je, ils ont pris Otrera et Lucy.

\- OTRERA ! s'écria Méroé en courant vers nous, les cheveux plein de sable.

Cassandre la suivit en hâte, mais en vain.

Il ne restait plus aucune trace de mes cousines.

* * *

\- Ils vont me le payer ! rugit Méroé en me secouant comme un prunier comme si j'étais la principale responsable de notre débâcle.

\- Woh ! On se calme ! balbutiai-je en manquant de me mordre la langue.

Elle finit par me lâcher et se mit à faire les cent pas, furibarde. Thaddeus roula les yeux en la voyant et croisa les bras, agacé et inquiet pour sa sœur et sa nouvelle pote.

\- Bon, commençons par le plus important, temporisa ma mère. Est-ce quelqu'un est blessé ?

Un silence se fit, puis Rachel leva une main hésitante.

\- Heu, mes genoux sont en charpie et ça saigne.

Aussitôt, Cassandre s'accroupit à côté de mon amie et nettoya ses blessures avant de lui appliquer un onguent brun et bizarre qui sentait bon. Rachel poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia chaudement la mère de Méroé sous l'œil ahuri de toute la famille.

\- Okay, étape suivante, dis-je après quelques secondes de questionnement intérieur.

C'est vrai quoi, depuis quand Rachel remerciait-elle les gens ?!

\- Que savons-nous de nos ennemis ? fit Robert à ma place. Ils sont clairement équipés pour le désert, ça se voit. Quelqu'un les a vus utiliser la magie ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce sont peut-être des touaregs maléfiques, suggéra Edvard tandis que son père se pinçait l'arête du nez.

\- Pendant qu'on discute comme des cons, ils sont peut-être en train de tuer ma petite sœur ! s'écria Méroé, hystérique.

\- Du calme on a dit ! assénai-je. S'ils les ont kidnappées sans les blesser, c'est qu'ils ont besoin d'elles vivantes, ils n'ont donc logiquement aucune raison de les tuer. De toute façon, on ne sait rien d'eux alors…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase (ça allait devenir une habitude). Méroé avait sorti sa dague-baguette et venait d'entonner une incantation que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit du latin, en plus.

Tout le monde soupira et sortit sa baguette, ses couteaux, stylets et autres armes blanches. Peu à peu, sous l'ordre de ma cousine, tout un pan du désert se souleva et alla se poser un peu plus loin, créant ainsi la plus grande montagne de sable que j'aie jamais vue. Le souci, c'est que le sol sur lequel nous nous trouvions commença à s'effriter pour combler le vide, créant ainsi un toboggan naturel qui nous expédia tous dans le gouffre.

* * *

Je repris mes esprits à cause d'une baffe.

Rachel me tenait par le col et sa main était rougie par l'impact, mais elle avait l'air contente d'elle, l'enfoirée.

Pour ma défense, je n'étais pas la seule à m'être assommée en tombant dans ce trou. D'ailleurs, Thaddeus venait lui aussi de se manger une mandale gentiment prodiguée par Violet. Le reste de la famille tenait en respect nos agresseurs dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte souterraine aménagée par l'Homme. Le plafond et les parois brillaient doucement à la lumière de nos baguettes, et je grattai le mur le plus proche du bout des ongles pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de verre.

Le gros trou que Méroé avait ouvert dans le plafond laissait encore couler du sable, qui tombait à présent entre nous et les propriétaires des lieux. Ces derniers avaient enlevé leur combinaison de protection et nous regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on perce leur toiture aussi rapidement.

\- Rendez-moi ma petite sœur, siffla Méroé comme si elle avait été un cobra égyptien dans une vie antérieure.

\- Et ma cousine, renchérit Robert, menaçant.

J'avais trop tendance à oublier que mon cousin bossait au Ministère. Imaginez, il pourrait bien se retrouver à m'arrêter un jour !

\- He ben c'est pas trop tôt ! criailla Lucy depuis le fond de la grotte.

\- Oh, ça va, tu viens juste d'être enlevée ! l'engueulai-je, forçant nos ennemis à tourner la tête comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis.

Je plissai les yeux pour apercevoir les prisonnières, et je découvris ma cousine dans les bras d'Otrera, qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

Je jouai des coudes pour me retrouver à l'avant du groupe et croisai les bras pour me donner plus d'assurance que je n'en avais réellement.

\- Alors comme ça on s'en prend à des gamines, hein ? Je vais vous dire, bande de nazes, vous avez intérêt à nous les rendre et fissa, sinon votre… clan pourrait bien disparaître dans sa totalité avant l'heure du goûter.

\- C'était classe jusqu'à ce que tu parles de bouffe, commenta Robert entre ses dents.

Le sable entre nous se souleva brutalement à la manière d'un python et fonça sur Méroé, qui l'écarta d'un geste sans même cesser de regarder les attaquants. Elle plissa les yeux de colère et balança un _Incarcerem_ à l'idiot qui avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle.

\- He ben, si vous ne reconnaissez pas une rouquine furax quand vous en croisez une, c'est que vous méritez réellement l'extinction, souris-je d'un air malsain.

Soudain, un des sorciers du désert se détacha du groupe et, courageusement, je dois dire, il se dressa face à nous de toute sa hauteur. En plus il était juste… graou !

\- On les laissera partir quand vous nous aurez donné vos vivres et votre eau, exigea-t-il.

Méroé lâcha un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- C'est tout ? Une banale demande de rançon, vous êtes sérieux ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- On ne me marchande pas avec de la bouffe ! s'écria Lucy au même moment.

La fille de Cassandre leva les yeux au ciel, puis reprit ses menaces où elle les avait laissées :

\- Vous n'aurez rien. C'est vous qui allez nous rendre ces deux-là, et puis vous allez nous donner une carte pour aller en Egypte, aussi, ou je vous tue tous. A mains nues.

\- Tant que vous y êtes, si vous pouviez nous dire dans quel secteur on se trouve, ajoutai-je, l'air de rien.

Le chef nous dévisagea comme si nous étions folles, et il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Puis il avisa l'armement et l'air mauvais de toute la famille qui lui faisait face. Il dut changer d'avis, car il fit finalement signe à ses hommes de libérer mes cousines.

\- Mais chef ! On va crever de soif si ça continue ! C'est les premiers touristes qu'on voit depuis des semaines ! objecta l'un des sorciers.

Mais les deux rouquines venaient déjà vers nous. Otrera fut happée par sa sœur et Lucy par Thaddeus, qui lui fit un câlin bref mais soulagé.

\- Mais… vous êtes des sorciers, non ? lâcha alors Violet.

\- Oui, répondit le chef sans patience.

\- Vous n'utilisez pas la même magie que nous, compris-je subitement. Vous ne lancez pas de sort, j'ai plutôt l'impression que votre magie a évolué pour vous permettre de vivre ici, dans le désert.

Le chef opina, soudainement plus intéressé par moi que par Méroé, qui enlaçait sa sœur en grognant sur tous ceux qui osaient la regarder. Bon, d'accord, c'est une vue de l'esprit, elle ne grognait pas _vraiment_.

\- Faux, dit ma mère. La magie est unique, elle est juste utilisée différemment, c'est culturel. C'est leur façon de l'utiliser qui a évolué.

C'est alors que Violet sortit du groupe et s'avança jusqu'au chef, à qui elle remit un vieux bouquin étrangement familier.

\- Hééééé ! C'est mon manuel de sortilèges ! m'indignai-je.

\- Rooooh, c'est pas comme si tu en avais encore besoin ! Et puis là-dedans, il y a le sort qui permet de faire de l'eau, et ils en ont plus besoin que toi, non ?

Je dus reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort… comme toujours. Gah ! Qu'il était énervant d'être entourée de gens plus futés que moi !

\- On n'a pas à leur offrir quoi que ce soit, intervint Méroé, toujours en colère. Ils ont enlevé ma…

\- … Sœur, je sais, l'interrompit Violet. Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est du commerce, car ils vont nous donner une carte de la région en échange, pas vrai ?

* * *

Le sourire aimable de Violet eut raison des dernières miettes de combativité des sorciers du désert, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à échanger des recettes de potions et des amulettes contre les insectes.

Il s'avéra rapidement que nous avions volé trop loin vers le Nord-est. Nous avions donc atterri au Sud-ouest de la Libye au lieu du Nord du Niger. C'était un miracle si nous ne nous étions pas fait tirer dessus par des moldus ! D'ailleurs, nos nouveaux amis vivaient sous terre justement pour éviter les accrochages avec les moldus en guerre et kidnappaient des voyageurs égarés pour leur piquer leurs provisions et les oublietter par la suite, juste au cas où.

Les sorciers libyens nous raccompagnèrent à la surface grâce à un genre de sort qui les propulsait à travers n'importe quelle matière, et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas leur en demander la formule. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que ça fonctionne pour une citadine…

Ils nous indiquèrent la route vers l'Egypte et nous partîmes sans les remercier.

Faut pas pousser, hein.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Une petite aventure intermédiaire pour nos héros ^^_

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Laissez des reviews si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas !_


	5. La malédiction des babouches

_Hello ! Joyeux Halloween ! :D _

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Au pays des Pharaons** ou **La malédiction des babouches**

Nous étions enfin arrivés en Egypte !

Bon, il nous a fallu des heures et des heures de voyage, affronter les terroristes et sorciers locaux pour y parvenir, mais voilà, nous y étions finalement, et sans tuer personne, je vous prie ! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver le monde de poche et découvrir comment on y entre.

Ah… Steve vient de me dire que j'élude pas mal de passages. Bon. Vous l'aurez voulu.

Pour commencer, Méroé a décrété que nous avions perdu trop de temps à cause des sorciers libyens. Du coup, cette sadique a décidé que nous allions voyager de jour _et_ de nuit. J'avais envie de lui coller ma semelle compensée aux fesses parce que moi, la nuit, je dors, mais ma mère m'a vue m'approcher par derrière et m'a fait le regard qui tue. Beuh.

Evidemment, après vingt-quatre heures de ce traitement, quelqu'un avait fini par se péter la gueule de son balai pour aller rouler dans le sable quelques mètres plus bas. Et… c'était moi, ouais. Heureusement que la mère de Méroé se promenait avec une trousse de secours, sinon je serais encore dans mon cratère à me lamenter. Ma chère cousine maléfique avait fini par concéder une sieste de trois heures à tout le monde et nous étions repartis en début de soirée. 'Spèce de tortionnaire, va !

En plus, elle me piquait mes amis ! Je l'avais vue l'autre jour avec Violet, qui lui expliquait le fonctionnement de _Candy Crush_ ! Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi trahie de ma vie !

Du coup, pour me venger, j'avais officiellement instauré l'appellation Sidingale pour désigner nos cousins mages noirs, histoire de moins se mélanger les pinceaux. Ils n'avaient pas _du tout_ aimé, muéhéhéhéhé !

Nous avons ensuite évité une rencontre frontale avec une bande de moldus vêtus de gilets en kevlar et équipés de mitraillettes, pour les retrouver quelques kilomètres plus tard (à moins que ce ne soit un autre camp). Nous n'avions jamais volé aussi vite, à part pendant les matches de Quidditch.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'informer sur les guerres en cours, avant de venir. Mais bon, je n'étais pas la seule à décider, aussi me suis-je vengée sur Méroé en lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir fait. On est une garce ou on ne l'est pas, après tout.

Ma mère m'avait harponnée le soir même avec son air de tueuse et m'avait remonté les bretelles parce que, je cite, je me conduisais comme une harpie en pleine rage de dents. J'avais eu beau lui dire que j'avais mes règles, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Au lieu de ça, elle avait pris le parti de défendre les Sidingale, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi de vivre en marge de notre clan et qu'ils n'avaient pas rejoint Voldemort au cours de la dernière guerre. Et malgré ça, toute la communauté magique leur tournait le dos depuis la défection de leurs ancêtres, lors de la première guerre.

Mais oui, c'est ça. Et moi j'avais eu une enfance de merde suivie d'une scolarité forcée chez les moldus, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'essayais de tuer tout le monde, beuh heu heu.

Heureusement, cette dernière remarque était restée interne, sans quoi ma mère m'aurait défigurée à force de me baffer.

Le jour suivant, Lucy avait déclaré que c'était stupide de voler pendant des heures alors que nous pouvions transplaner de dune en dune. C'est donc avec une incroyable bonne volonté (je sentais encore la main de ma mère cuire ma joue en continu) que j'ai accédé à sa demande et suggéré cette solution au reste du groupe. Les autres avaient pris une tête perplexe, et la suite des événements leur donna raison, malheureusement.

Nous nous sommes donc partagé les moldus et Thad, qui ne savait pas encore transplaner, et avons entrepris de "sauter" d'une dune à l'autre par plusieurs transplanages successifs. Résultat : au bout de cinq voyages, tout le monde arborait une tête verdâtre ou vomissait carrément son petit-déjeuner. Les pilules anti-nausées connurent un succès immense, ce matin-là. Les balais sont redevenus notre option numéro 1, malgré l'inconfort qu'ils produisaient auprès de mon derrière, pourtant bien rembourré.

C'est lors de la pause de midi que Natasha lâcha la bombe avec un sourire ému.

Elle était enceinte, la malheureuse.

Cette nouvelle déclencha des vagues d'exclamations diverses, mais personne n'eut l'air de penser que c'était idiot d'être venue avec nous dans cet état. Il n'y avait donc que moi pour penser à tout ? Enfin, au moins, on a pu sortir les bouteilles d'alcool emmenées par les Sidingale et célébrer ça dignement (Thad a eu du jus de citrouille. Faut pas déconner hein !).

S'ensuivit alors la discussion habituelle sur le sexe de l'enfant. Comme Natasha l'ignorait encore, Cassandre sortit un genre de boule de cristal de son sac à dos et la consulta pendant que sa fille roulait les yeux. Il s'avéra que le prochain membre de la famille Nightingale serait une fille. A cette annonce, tout le monde s'éclata à proposer des prénoms divers et variés.

\- Et pourquoi pas Florence ? lâchai-je au bout d'un moment.

Rachel me fit les gros yeux.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que cette pauvre gamine soit humiliée par ses camarades de classe ?

\- Hm ? Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? m'enquis-je, déboussolée.

\- Ben, Florence Nightingale, répondit Violet à la place de la grande blonde. C'est une infirmière célèbre, non ?

Toute la famille les regarda avec incrédulité, jusqu'à ce que la pièce tombe dans mon cerveau.

\- Aaaaaaaah ouiiiiiiii ! Non, mais en fait, Florence Nightingale est une légende chez les sorciers, donc la gosse ne risque rien. En plus, c'est une Nightingale, y a peu de chance qu'on se moque d'elle.

Steve se gratta l'arrière de la tête, complètement paumé.

\- Mais… c'était une moldue, cette Florence… Pas vrai ?

Ce fut au tour d'Otrera d'intervenir.

\- He bien en fait, Florence était une des rares membres de notre famille qui n'avait pas les cheveux roux, mais oui, c'était une sorcière et elle faisait bien partie de notre clan. Les avancées médicales qu'elle a montrées aux moldus ont aussi été appliquées à notre médecine, et elle reste connue comme la sorcière qui a appris les bases de l'hygiène aux moldus !

\- Son rôle a été minimisé chez les moldus parce que c'était leur coutume à l'époque, mais en fait, elle a fait plus que ça, poursuivit Méroé. C'était un génie, cette fille.

C'est sur ces considérations historiques que nous décidâmes de reprendre la route, histoire de ne pas arriver en Egypte pour Noël.

Le soir venu, alors que je me battais avec mes cheveux, Méroé fit son apparition devant ma tente et me fixa d'un air désabusé pour cacher sa curiosité.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-elle avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

J'envisageai deux secondes de ne pas lui répondre et de l'ignorer, mais l'agacement l'emporta. Ça, et le fait que je n'arrivais plus à récupérer mes doigts, coincés à mort dans mes mèches rebelles.

\- Je… me lave les cheveux. Du moins j'essaie. J'ai pas pris mon démêlant.

La grande rousse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit la pose. Vous savez, la pose de mannequin qui me donne envie de tuer ? C'était cette pose-là.

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moment pour te laver les cheveux ? Je veux dire, on est dans le désert, là.

\- Ah boooooon ? J'avais pas remarqué dis donc ! ironisai-je, pliée en deux avec un rideau orange sous le nez. Bon, ok, j'avais du sable plein la tête et ça me grattait comme du sumac vénéneux, contente ?

J'entendis Méroé soupirer (j'avais le visage derrière mon rideau personnel, vous vous souvenez ? Je n'y voyais foutrement rien !) et perçus le bruit de ses pas qui s'approchaient.

\- Hé ! N'en profite pas pour me planter un couteau dans le dos ! Je sais que c'est tentant, comme ça, mais retiens-toi !

\- T'es pas croyable, grommela Méroé en sortant son couteau-baguette.

Elle prononça un sort inconnu au bataillon et aussitôt, je sentis ma main se libérer du piège de ma touffe mortelle. Je soupirai de soulagement en comptant mes doigts et m'apprêtais à me redresser quand une pression inattendue me tomba sur le dos pour me garder pliée en deux comme une planche à repasser. J'allais hurler au viol, mais une brosse à cheveux me gratta le cuir chevelu. Aussitôt, je me détendis tout en me demandant dans quelle merde nous étions pour que Méroé, mon ennemie autoproclamée, en vienne à me brosser les cheveux.

Le bonheur de me faire coiffer prit le dessus et je restai silencieuse, ne fut-ce que pour profiter de ce massage du crâne gratuit. Si vous envisagez de me juger pour ça, essayez le massage du cuir chevelu, vous changerez d'avis.

\- Y a-t-il seulement une chose que tu ne saches pas faire ? demandai-je alors que Méroé me laissait me redresser et rabattre mes cheveux à leur place, c'est-à-dire dans mon dos.

Elle entreprit de coiffer ma touffe dans l'autre sens pour les aplatir et hésita avant de répondre :

\- J'ai le vertige. Et je suis incapable de préparer un plat décent, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Ah ? m'étonnai-je.

Moi qui pensais qu'elle était parfaite…

Elle sépara ma masse capillaire en deux et marqua la ligne de séparation avant de reculer, satisfaite du résultat. Je tâtai mon crâne d'une main absente, puis levai un sourcil.

\- Alors… pourquoi cette gentillesse soudaine ?

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et répondit tout en s'éloignant :

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me voie en compagnie d'une sorcière avec un nid d'oiseau sur la tête, voilà tout. Là, au moins, tu ressembles à un être humain vaguement regardable.

Je me mis à fulminer sur place et envisageai même de l'étrangler dans son sommeil, mais un doute me retint. Est-ce par hasard… cette fille était aussi handicapée des sentiments que votre humble narratrice ?

* * *

He ben, quatre pages de flash-back. Un record !

\- Bon, le monde de poche est du côté d'Assouan, d'après la carte, fit Yelena en consultant nos notes.

\- On est où, là ? demandai-je à notre groupe de cartographes.

\- Ici, répondit Méroé en pointant son doigt sur une énième région désertique. Assouan est au Nord-est d'ici.

Je contemplai la carte, indécise, puis aperçus une mention familière et m'empressai de poser mon gros doigt dessus.

\- On va voir Abou Simbel ? C'est sur la route ! Et le Lac Nasser ?

\- Ce n'est pas une sortie scolaire, Zoé, fit remarquer ma mère.

\- Oui, bah, je ne demande pas de visiter, juste d'aller voir à quoi ça ressemble. Hein, dites !?

Méroé soupira, puis s'incrusta dans la conversation :

\- On n'a qu'à voter.

* * *

J'aime les votes. La démocratie, c'est le pied, non ?

Voilà à quoi je pensais en prenant des photos des gigantesques statues du temple d'Abou Simbel, entourée de mes cousins et de mes amis, tous aussi enthousiastes que moi. Même Méroé, qui tapait du pied à l'arrière du groupe, jetait des coups d'œil fascinés dans tous les sens, plus admirative qu'elle voulait le montrer. En plus, comme sa chère petite sœur avait voté pour cette sortie éducative, elle avait rapidement baissé les armes.

Mais bon, nous avions une quête à accomplir, faudrait pas l'oublier !

\- Allez, on y retourne maintenant ! déclarai-je comme une monitrice de ski.

Les cousins n'émirent aucune protestation, encore sous le charme du site, et nous nous éloignâmes rapidement et discrètement des touristes moldus.

Il nous fallut quelques heures pour rallier Assouan, et nous fîmes un petit crochet pour survoler le Lac Nasser sous sort de Désillusion. Violet faillit tomber de son balai à force de prendre des selfies et ne dut le sauvetage de son téléphone qu'à Cassie.

Finalement, nous parvînmes à Assouan en fin d'après-midi et en profitâmes pour visiter un peu la ville avant de chercher le monde de poche.

\- C'est à la fois gigantesque et… riquiqui, commenta Edvard, coincé dans une ruelle à peine plus large que lui.

\- J'ai bien envie d'un resto, ce soir, dit Lucy dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende et accepte de lui payer le repas.

Ce faisant, le grand blond idiot et elle se trébuchèrent dessus et atterrirent les fesses les premières sur un pauvre bougre qui vendait des babouches. Le gars hurla en Arabe et fit dégager mes cousins à grands coups de pied au cul. Puis il reprit ses esprits, avisa ma famille de rouquins et esquissa un sourire sadique. Il dit quelque chose en Arabe, et évidemment, personne ne comprit.

Un peu embarrassés par notre arrivée fracassante, nous nous éloignâmes rapidement en essayant de n'écraser personne. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edvard et Lucy se mirent à pousser des cris stridents… parce qu'un rat venait de leur passer devant.

\- Vous êtes pitoyables, râla Méroé en les considérant avec dépit.

\- Mais c'était vraiment effrayant ! se défendit ma cousine.

Edvard acquiesça avec force, aussi terrifié qu'elle. Quand je pense que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se sentir…

\- Bon, essayons de trouver un endroit où camper, proposa ma mère au bout d'un moment.

\- Ou un hôtel, ajouta Rachel d'un ton dégagé.

Elle claqua des doigts, sûrement pour nous faire avancer plus vite, et mes deux cousins tressaillirent de peur.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent d'aller à l'hôtel, fit Edvard en tremblant. On pourrait se faire enlever !

\- Ou se faire vendre comme prostituées ou pire ! renchérit Lucy en faisant un écart de deux mètres pour éviter une bouche d'égouts.

\- Lucy, ma chérie, nous sommes des sorciers, tu te souviens ? lui rappela Yelena en fronçant des sourcils inquiets.

\- Ouiiiii, mais… est-ce bien prudent de pratiquer la magie, de toute façon ? Avec tous les accidents qui arrivent de nos jours…

\- C'est vrai, il y a un chercheur qui a perdu la tête l'autre jour ! ajouta Edvard. On l'a retrouvée dans le couloir voisin !

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Lucy.

\- Sa tête, tiens.

Lucy poussa un piaillement et se cacha derrière Yelena.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? interrogea Méroé.

\- Hm, non, en général elle critique tout ce qui passe, elle ne nous fait pas un arrêt cardiaque devant des trucs un peu glauques, répondis-je, interloquée.

Un chat famélique choisit ce moment pour sortir d'une poubelle à grand renfort de bruits métalliques et sauta dans la rue. Edvard et Lucy poussèrent un hurlement aigu et prirent la fuite à toutes jambes, au grand étonnement du félin.

Nous nous regardâmes, incertains, puis les suivîmes au petit trot pour éviter de les perdre dans ce dédale de rues. A vrai dire, ce ne fut pas très dur, il suffisait de suivre les hurlements outrés des passants et ceux, horrifiés de mes cousins.

Un quart d'heure plus tard (parce que nous nous étions arrêtés pour acheter des souvenirs à une échoppe), nous retrouvâmes mes cousins, évanouis l'un sur l'autre aux pieds d'un gars ahuri qui tirait un chameau derrière lui.

* * *

\- Je pense qu'ils ont été envoûtés, annonça Méroé en les examinant de près, une fois à l'abri dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Nous avions loué des chambres dans trois hôtels voisins, mais tout le monde ou presque s'était rassemblé dans la chambre attribuée à Lucy. Celle-ci, toujours dans le coaltar, semblait plus pâle que jamais et marmonnait des trucs sur un monstre bossu. Sûrement le chameau.

Edvard, couché sur le lit voisin, n'avait pas l'air mieux.

\- Un genre de sort de peur ? supposai-je. J'ignorais que ça existait. Faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un fasse un petit tour du monde en référencie tous les genres de magie qui existent, mine de rien, pour écrire un bouquin.

\- Mais qui a lancé ce sort ? Je n'ai rien vu ! s'exclama Cassie, accrochée comme d'habitude à Violet.

\- Sûrement le vendeur de babouches, professai-je en prenant ma pose intelligente (l'index sous le menton, un bras coincé sous la poitrine et une hanche en avant). Il avait l'air suspect.

\- Et puis ces deux-là ont défoncé son stand avec leurs gros derrières, rappela Méroé avec un fin sourire moqueur.

\- Et son sort devait être en Arabe, c'est pour ça qu'on a rien compris !

Ma mère soupira bruyamment.

\- N'empêche, ensorceler deux gosses à cause de ça, c'est nul. _Finite_.

Mes deux cousins se réveillèrent en sursaut, puis se regardèrent, horrifiés et honteux.

\- J'ai eu peur d'un chat ?! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix indignée.

J'éclatai de rire devant la tête outragée qu'ils tiraient et quittai la chambre pour aller me payer un repas local, histoire d'incendier mes papilles gustatives.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_Bon, Ok, le sort de peur m'a été inspiré par un épisode de Supernatural qui m'a bien fait rigoler, mais j'assume :p_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Au prochain chapitre, le monde de poche !_

_Des reviews ou un sort ! :D_


	6. Jungle Run

_Comme promis, ce chapitre nous emmène dans un autre monde… créé par une Nightingale. J'espère que vous avez des anti-vomitifs avec vous, hein._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rencontre musclée du quatrième type** ou **Jungle Run**

_Au manoir Nightingale…_

_Cassiopéa raccrocha le "téléphone" que son insupportable nièce lui avait remis avant son départ sans même lui expliquer comment elle était censée s'en servir. Heureusement, Thaddeus lui avait dégoté la notice d'utilisation, raison pour laquelle elle avait pris tant de temps à communiquer ses dernières infos sur les mondes de poche à sa famille. Cette fichue notice faisait bien deux-cent pages ! Et puis, quel intérêt de l'écrire en plusieurs langues, déjà ?! Elle avait passé des jours à tout déchiffrer !_

_Autant envoyer un hibou ! Même s'il mourait de fatigue en se posant, au moins les nouvelles arriveraient-elles plus vite._

_Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver des indices sur l'identité du voleur, après elle pourrait se préparer une bonne tasse de thé et lire les derniers potins dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_._

_Cassiopéa jeta un œil au tas de paperasse qu'elle devait encore éplucher et soupira longuement._

_\- Dites, l'interpela une fille du clan adverse en tirant sur sa manche. C'est quoi, ce papier tout chiffonné qui dépasse ?_

_La mère de famille lança à peine une œillade audit papier, lequel était plié en huit et placé sous le pied d'une des étagères._

_\- Oh, sûrement une liste de courses de ma grand-mère, répondit-elle. Bon, si tu pouvais plutôt te concentrer sur cet énorme tas de m… de documents, j'apprécierais._

_L'autre Nightingale hésita, puis haussa les épaules, sans savoir que l'indice qu'elles désiraient tant servait en ce moment à maintenir la bibliothèque susdite à niveau. C'est vrai quoi, qu'y a-t-il de pire qu'une bibliothèque qui se balance toute seule ?_

* * *

\- Bon, j'ai les informations sur le monde de poche, déclarai-je en rangeant mon portable dans ma poche. Cassio a galéré pendant des heures pour utiliser son téléphone, trop drôle.

\- Génial, souffla Méroé, comment on le trouve ?

\- He bien, le blason des Nightingale est gravé à l'entrée, et il suffit de le toucher pour ouvrir le passage qui mène au… heu, monde bizarre.

Tout le monde dans la pièce soupira de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que Rachel se souvienne d'ouvrir son grand clapet :

\- Et elle est où, cette marque ? Parce que mine de rien, c'est grand, Assouan.

Aussitôt, une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi dans l'expectative, mais je dus avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Merdum, c'était comme chercher du bon sens dans le crâne d'un Gryffondor !

Voyant ma tête dépitée, Arthur, le père des deux grands blonds Sidingale, s'avança dans ma chambre d'hôtel et brandit un genre de boîtier sphérique qui s'ouvrit en deux comme une œuf de Fabergé. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs aiguilles de tailles et de formes différentes sur un cadran bleu nuit couvert d'étoiles brillantes. Trop cooool !

\- C'est une boussole à magie, expliqua le petit brun en la montrant aux autres. Je… je bosse dans une boîte qui vend des essences aux fabricants de baguettes, et cette boussole nous sert à trouver les arbres les plus compatibles avec la magie. Là elle est très sensible, mais en bidouillant les réglages, on pourrait s'en servir pour trouver les plus gros phénomènes magiques de la région…

\- C'est vrai, créer un monde de poche a dû demander de nombreux sorts très puissants ! s'extasia Thad en examinant la boussole de notre cousin éloigné. J'ignorais que ce genre de gadget existait, par contre ! C'est génial, on la fabrique comment ?

Pendant qu'Arthur filait les coordonnées de son créateur de boussoles à mon cousin, je m'occupai de rassembler mes affaires et lançai quelques directives au groupe, au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas suivi les derniers rebondissements.

\- Très bien, Arthur, faites votre truc s'il vous plaît, fit Yelena en comptant les membres de l'équipe pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là.

Je veux dire, n'importe quel membre de ma famille aurait très bien pu décider de faire la grasse mat' justement ce matin-là, alors autant le savoir, histoire d'aller les tirer du lit à grands coups de pied au cul.

* * *

Et voilà en gros comment nous nous sommes retrouvés à retourner Assouan pour trouver un piaf gravé dans un mur. Les touristes et les indigènes nous lançaient sans arrêt des coups d'œil étonnés, sûrement à cause du pourcentage de rousses que notre groupe comportait. Rachel en profita pour faire de la pub pour son salon de fitness et distribua des cartes de visite aux voyageurs enchantés. Pourquoi partait-elle en mission avec autant de kilos de papier sur elle, ça me dépassait.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama brusquement Arthur, qui regardait intensément sa boussole.

Je le rejoignis en vitesse et vis toutes les grosses aiguilles du cadran se rassembler vers l'Ouest, tandis que les plus petites nous visaient. Trop de sorciers au même endroit, sûrement.

Je suivis donc des yeux la direction qu'indiquaient les aiguilles et découvrit… un hôtel de luxe avec piscines, sauna et autres… trucs que je ne pourrai jamais m'offrir. L'hôtel bordait le Nil et sentait le fric à plein nez. Une vraie tentation pour tous les porteurs du gène du sans-gêne, c'est-à-dire approximativement 80% de notre équipe.

\- Bon. Va falloir entrer illégalement et tout fouiller pour trouver le piaf, annonçai-je sans enthousiasme alors que tous mes cousins, cousines et autres parents enfonçaient leurs mains dans leurs poches, décidés à ne rien voler.

J'étais cependant bien consciente que cette résolution n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

Sinon c'est pas marrant.

* * *

\- C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Lucy alors que nous fouillions les étages de l'hôtel. Oooooh, je vais tellement ajouter ce genre d'arches dans mon club de fitness ! Et des palmiers !

Le reste de la famille visitait les cuisines, le sous-sol et les jardins, histoire de répartir le boulot.

\- Ouaip. C'est grand, c'est propre, c'est bien, admis-je en serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas faucher un petit souvenir ou deux. Bordel, qui est le con qui a laissé sa montre dans le couloir ?

Curtis, étrangement compatissant, me prit par les épaules et m'éloigna du guéridon sur lequel se trouvait le bijou susdit.

\- Mais elle a l'air tellement chère ! me lamentai-je.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. On doit trouver un rossignol, tu te souviens, Zoé ?

\- Mouais, gémis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Bon, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai quand même réussi à piquer un peignoir très confortable et un cocktail avec _trois_ parasols sans me faire voir par mon petit ami. Qui met trois parasols dans son verre, de toute façon ? Je finissais de picoler tout en donnant des coups de poing au peignoir pour le faire rentrer dans mon sac à dos quand mes amis se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient me surveiller.

\- Zoé ! m'engueula Steve en me reprenant mon verre, qui était de toute façon vidé de toute substance, liquide ou solide.

\- Zombie, identifiai-je avec un petit hoquet amusé.

\- Super, une sorcière bourrée, se plaignit Violet en levant les yeux au plafond. Héééééé, c'est quoi ça ?!

Mes amis regardèrent vers le haut - sauf moi, parce que je visais un petit cocktail rougeoyant posé en évidence sur un bar qui passait par là.

\- C'est un oiseau, non ? lâcha Steve.

\- Un rossignol, je dirais ! fit Rachel d'un ton conquérant. Appelez les autres !

\- Hihihihi, me marrai-je en siphonnant mon Bloody Mary.

* * *

\- Question, fit Otrera. Comment ce truc gravé au Moyen-âge a-t-il atterri sur le plafond d'un hôtel de luxe qui a peut-être cinquante ans à tout casser ?

\- Beeeen, dit Jason, peut-être que le symbole originel a été détruit pendant les travaux, du coup il a migré là ?

\- Hm, ça se pourrait, murmura Thaddeus, la main sous le menton.

Pour ma part, on m'avait balancé un sort de Dégrisement deux minutes plus tôt, et du coup, je faisais la gueule. C'était injuste, tout simplement. En plus, les autres avaient eux aussi volé des trucs ! Ils essayaient de les faire disparaître dans leurs poches sans se faire prendre, mais je les voyais très bien ! Non mais !

\- Bien, quelqu'un est-il assez grand pour toucher le symbole ? demanda Méroé en jaugeant les mecs de la famille pendant que j'allais chercher une chaise.

Ils essayèrent tous de sauter pour toucher le plafond (mais quelle bande d'abrutis), aussi dus-je donner des coups de coude pour aller placer ma trouvaille sous le signe.

\- Après toi, Adard… Enfin, Edvard. Un truc du genre, ânonnai-je, toujours un peu dans le coaltar.

Le grand blond stupide se mit debout sur le siège et effleura le rossignol du bout des doigts. Il se passa une longue demi-minute, puis l'oiseau s'illumina de rouge pétant. Considérant cela comme un signe de réussite, mon cousin descendit de son perchoir et prit une pose de beau gosse pour se vanter.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de le faire, car le sol s'ouvrit sous nos pieds pile à ce moment-là.

\- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! fit quelqu'un.

Je réalisai juste après que c'était moi, et pris sur moi de la fermer. Nous chutâmes sur cinq bons mètres avant de rebondir sur un genre d'énorme trampoline souterrain, qui nous envoya droit sur un gigantesque toboggan. Je me pris le genou de quelqu'un dans la bouche et poussai un "MPHOHPH !" mécontent.

Peu à peu, nous parvînmes à nous placer de façon à voir ce qui nous attendait en bas sans nous marcher dessus, puis nous pâlîmes dans un bel ensemble en voyant que le toboggan se retournait plusieurs mètres plus loin pour atteindre le plafond de l'espèce de caverne où nous nous étions échoués.

\- ON VA MOURIIIIIIIIIIR ! s'écria Violet, résumant assez fidèlement la pensée qui traversa la tête de tout le monde.

Emportés par notre élan, nous atteignîmes le plafond assez facilement, et alors que nous pensions tous nous péter la gueule au fond d'un ravin sans fond, nos derrières restèrent gentiment collés sur l'espèce d'engin de torture qui nous emportait toujours vers les profondeurs obscures de… l'Egypte ?

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'allais finir collée au plafond par les fesses…

\- Si je vois un sphinx, je hurle ! hurla Lucy, complètement paniquée.

\- Idem si on croise une momie ! beugla Rachel.

\- Je vous demande de vous CALMER ! tonna ma mère, agacée et blafarde.

Méroé, quant à elle, suait à grosses gouttes et avait pris une intéressante teinte verdâtre. Je lui tapotai tant bien que mal l'épaule gauche et m'aperçus que Curtis glissait à mes côtés.

\- Au fait, lui criai-je dans l'oreille. J'accepte !

Mon petit ami me fixa sans comprendre et leva même un sourcil, signe qu'il me pensait définitivement et complètement folle.

\- De quoi tu… argh ! Couchez-vous !

Nous nous exécutâmes sans réfléchir, frôlant la mort et une gigantesque lame bien aiguisée qui bascula à notre approche, retouchant sans le savoir le rasage de mon cousin Benjamin.

\- Tes ancêtres sont des *BIIIIIIIIP* de *BIIIIIIIIIIP* de TARÉS ! m'informa Rachel, blanche comme un linceul.

\- 'Dois 'mir, ajouta Méroé en serrant les dents.

\- Hé merde, j'espère qu'on arrive bientôt, grommelai-je, n'ayant pas très envie de me prendre du vomi de femme parfaite dans la tronche.

Mes ancêtres ont dû m'entendre, car le bout du toboggan nous apparut enfin. Il nous recracha comme vingt pauvres étrons sur un trottoir humide dans ce qui ressemblait à une jungle. Méroé se releva aussitôt et se réfugia dans les fourrés pour gerber tranquillement. Je grimaçai et haussai les épaules en direction des autres, qui se posaient visiblement pas mal de questions.

Nous attendîmes gentiment qu'elle ait fini et je lui filai un médoc anti-nausée pour la peine. C'était pas pour elle, c'était pour m'empêcher de rendre mon p'tit-déj' par solidarité si par malheur elle ressentait le besoin d'y retourner. Elle me gratifia tout de même d'un sourire faiblard, notez bien.

Le groupe se mit en route à travers la jungle, en partant du principe que la tapisserie devait se trouver face au bout du toboggan, c'est-à-dire au côté opposé de la grotte.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Violet au bout d'un moment en fixant le plafond. Ce n'est pas une caverne, en fait, c'est un monde à part !

Je mis donc le nez en l'air sans m'arrêter de marcher (je vous déconseille de faire le même en forêt, c'est très casse-gueule) et m'aperçus qu'elle disait vrai. Ce que je prenais pour un plafond en pierre était en réalité un ciel gris-brun dont les nuages sombres bougeaient si lentement qu'ils semblaient statiques.

\- Ça fait vraiment monde parallèle, fit remarquer Steve avec fascination.

Nous marchâmes encore quelque temps, puis Curtis arriva à ma hauteur avec des sourcils dangereusement froncés et un air inquiet.

\- Dis, sur le toboggan, tu voulais me parler d'un truc ou bien…?

\- Hé, vous pensez qu'on est au sol ou au plafond, en fin de compte ? l'interrompit Thaddeus avec enthousiasme.

\- Vu que les cheveux et les sacs ne semblent pas attirés par le plafond, je dirais qu'on est au sol, supposa Méroé, qui reprenait des couleurs. Mais avec la magie, on ne peut pas en être sûrs…

\- Donc, quand on arrive à la tapisserie, on fait quoi ? demanda Edvard tandis que son frère roulait les yeux.

\- Il me semble qu'on était d'accord pour camper là et la protéger du voleur, répondit sa mère, Calliope.

\- Le problème, c'est de savoir où est le voleur, râla Méroé. Si ça se trouve, il a déjà trouvé l'hôtel.

\- Grosse manifestation de magie droit devant ! annonça Arthur en sortant sa boussole magique.

Nous accélérâmes la cadence et je dus gueuler un coup pour qu'on ralentisse un peu. J'ai des petites jambes, moi, et elles ne sont pas faites pour courir !

Après dix minutes à ce régime, je ne sentais déjà plus mes mollets, mais d'après Arthur, la tapisserie était toute proche. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un genre de clairière infestée de serpents sûrement très dangereux que ma mère écarta d'un coup de baguette.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, souffla-t-elle. Il devrait y avoir plus de pièges que ça.

\- Honnêtement, rétorqua Lucy à voix haute, la lame géante qui a bien failli nous décapiter était suffisante, je trouve.

\- Heu, dites ? finit par dire Arthur, penaud. C'est pas pour vous stresser, mais la tapisserie vient juste de se déplacer.

\- QUOI ?! m'exclamai-je en chœur avec Méroé.

Prise d'un horrible doute, je tirai le plan en parchemin de mon sac à dos et l'ouvris avec des doigts tremblants. Le dessin de la tapisserie venait juste de s'illuminer de rouge. Au moins, nous avions échappé à la sirène, cette fois.

"Hé merde" fut la seule chose que j'arrivai à dire avant que la situation ne vire au cauchemar.

Un gars déboula en courant d'entre deux arbres, un genre de tapis roulé sous le bras. Il avait des écorchures un peu partout et nous dévisagea comme s'il rêvait au moment où il nous croisa. Aussi éberlués que lui, il nous fallut un moment pour réagir.

\- Choppez-le ! ordonna Méroé en sortant sa dague.

Je l'imitai et fis demi-tour avant de me mettre à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fin de compte.

Je me retrouvai donc au coude à coude avec ma cousine et vis à peine notre voleur, rapide comme il était. Il se faufilait entre les arbres pour éviter de se prendre un sort et se retournait fréquemment pour nous en lancer à son tour.

Un sort bleu électrique nous arriva en pleine poire et je poussai Méroé sur le côté, ne sachant pas si elle aurait le réflexe de l'éviter. Comme je dis toujours, si on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, vaut mieux prendre la fuite. Ma cousine perdit un mètre dans la foulée, mais je ne sentis aucun regard noir me perforer la nuque.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança le voleur dans ma direction.

Je me pris le sort de plein fouet, mais mon amour pour la technologie moldue m'évita de perdre ma baguette en prunellier comme une idiote. Hé ouais, j'avais investi dans un de ces élastiques que les moldus passaient autour de leur poignet pour ne pas perdre leur appareil photo, une dragonne, si je ne m'abuse. Je ne voyais pas le rapprochement avec les femelles des grands sauriens, mais bon. Toujours est-il que ma baguette n'alla pas bien loin. Méroé, qui n'avait rien raté de la manœuvre, lâcha un petit rire incrédule et accéléra pour se retrouver à ma hauteur.

\- On le prend en sandwich, ahana-t-elle rapidement.

Le pied du toboggan arrivait lentement mais sûrement, et je fis un détour par la gauche tandis que Méroé en faisait de même sur la droite. Avec un petit sprint qui allait sûrement me coûter mon larynx, nous nous jetâmes en avant au moment où le gars s'apprêtait à monter sur le toboggan, sûrement pour l'escalader et retourner dans l'hôtel. Etrange, comme façon de faire, surtout qu'il aurait pu transplaner juste après avoir pris la tapisserie.

\- Les mains en l'air ! lança Méroé en freinant dans un nuage de feuilles mortes à deux mètres du voleur.

Je faillis bien me vautrer en tentant le même dérapage, mais je parvins à sauver l'honneur in extremis et braquai à mon tour ma baguette sur le voleur. Puis je me pliai en deux pour récupérer mon souffle, évidemment. Méroé me jeta un coup d'œil blasé, puis se concentra sur le coupable.

\- Lâcha la tapisserie, ordonna-t-elle.

Le gars, encombré et à bout de souffle (ahaha, je n'étais pas la seule !), laissa tomber le tapis sur le sol et je m'avançai lentement et avec précautions pour le récupérer. Le reste du groupe arriva au même moment dans la clairière et observa la scène avec attention.

C'est alors qu'un sort rouge me frôla et explosa sur le sol à côté de moi, soulevant des gerbes de terre mouillée qui m'aveuglèrent momentanément.

\- Zoé ?! s'écria Méroé, surprise. Qui a fait ça ?

Accroupie dans une flaque de boue pour ôter la merde que j'avais dans les yeux, je tournai la tête vers ma famille et remarquai qu'elle comptait un membre de plus que d'habitude, une petite blonde au visage de poupée qui tenait Natasha à la gorge.

\- Poussez-vous, laissez-moi passer ! cracha-t-elle en traînant ma cousine par alliance avec elle.

Elle rejoignit le voleur au pied du toboggan en tirant Nat par les cheveux, et tout le monde leva sa baguette dans leur direction. Sans s'en soucier, le mec récupéra la tapisserie et nous adressa un sourire triomphant.

\- Que personne ne bouge, ou je la tue, menaça l'espèce de psychopathe blonde.

En temps normal, ma famille n'en aurait rien eu à faire, de leur otage. En général, les Nightingale, mâles ou femelles, guérissaient des blessures les plus folles en un rien de temps grâce à notre savoir-faire médical millénaire. En plus, nous avions l'habitude de nous taper dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, alors un petit sort de rien du tout…

Seulement, Natasha était enceinte, et même si ça rendait les sorcières deux fois plus agressives, en général, ça les rendait aussi plus vulnérables. Sans parler de la menace que cela représentait pour le bébé…

C'est pour ces raisons que tout le monde se figea et laissa transplaner le couple de voleurs, qui s'en alla en emportant la tapisserie, ma cousine et ma future petite-cousine.

Ok, je vais les tuer.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_"Si une tarée puissante comme Ilyria Nightingale pouvait créer un monde bien à elle, à quoi ressemblerait-il ?" C'est en réfléchissant à ça que j'ai imaginé ce premier monde de poche, et j'ai trouvé ça trippant :D _

_Vous avez remarqué ? Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ! ^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	7. La dérive des incontinents

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette froide journée de novembre ! Si vous trouvez que j'en fais trop avec mon envolée lyrique, attendez la fin du chapitre avant de me juger x)_

_Allez, on enchaîne. Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs petits messages, bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews. J'aime les reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Au pays des vachers** ou **La dérive des incontinents**

Dire que nous étions énervés et inquiets de la disparition de Natasha était un euphémisme. Dès que Bonnie et Clyde nous avaient quittés en emmenant notre cousine, des exclamations de fureur avaient fusé de toutes parts, et Benjamin s'était aussitôt mis à shooter dans un arbre innocent pour évacuer sa frustration.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve ces enfoirés et qu'on leur fasse payer ! lança Méroé d'un ton guerrier en s'efforçant de rassembler le groupe pour un conciliabule.

J'adore ce mot.

Conciliabule.

…Enfin, bref.

\- S'en prendre à une femme enceinte, c'est dégueulasse ! continua Otrera, des éclairs plein les yeux.

\- Bah, à mon avis, ils ignoraient totalement qu'elle est enceinte, ça se voit à peine, intervint Edvard, s'attirant une salve de regards noirs et meurtriers.

Un silence lourd de menace s'étendit sur la famille, et je pus presque sentir les plans d'assassinat naître dans le cerveau de mes amis. Quelque part, c'était une bonne chose, d'avoir un élément fédérateur qui nous lie et nous empêche de nous taper dessus.

D'un autre côté, j'éprouvais moi aussi une colère sourde et une peur dévorante pour Natasha. S'ils la traitaient comme une simple prisonnière sans la ménager, elle risquait de perdre son bébé, pour ce que j'en savais (c'est-à-dire que je n'en savais pas grand' chose, vu que je n'avais pas d'enfants, Merlin merci).

Encore d'un autre côté (ce qui nous donne trois côtés), elle allait forcément essayer de se défendre. N'est pas une auror qui veut, après tout. Si elle se prenait un mauvais coup… non, en fait, si je me mettais à y penser, je pouvais dire adieu à mon équilibre mental.

\- Très bien, on sait où ils se rendent, il faut qu'on y arrive avant eux et qu'on les prenne en sandwich ! décréta Méroé tout en me fixant avec insistance pour que je dise quelque chose.

Je restai silencieuse, et je m'aperçus que mes amis moldus en faisaient de même. Ils semblaient réfléchir à une stratégie pour récupérer Nat, mais le manque d'informations était un réel handicap.

\- Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux, dis-je lentement au bout d'un moment. Et cette fois, on ne se laissera plus avoir, vu qu'on sait combien ils sont et jusqu'où ils peuvent aller pour rassembler ces saloperies d'objets magiques. De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de foncer tête baissée.

\- C'est donc une course contre la montre, soupira Thaddeus. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire de Nat une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils veulent. Pire, elle pourrait faire les frais de leur vœu. On n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir, en fait.

Je me tournai vers Méroé, les sourcils froncés par le doute.

\- Dis-moi que tu sais exactement où se trouve la couronne.

Ma cousine m'adressa un de ses sourires effrayants qu'elle assortit d'un clin d'œil. L'ensemble me donna l'impression de me faire draguer par une Amazone sexy en colère. Pas étonnant qu'elle et sa sœur aient des prénoms pareils !

\- C'est une coutume, dans ma famille, chaque nouvelle génération transplane avec leurs aînés jusqu'à l'entrée du monde de poche, ça nous permet d'inscrire l'endroit dans notre mémoire et de ne pas perdre de temps dans ce genre de situation.

Un sourire éclaira mon visage et je haussai immédiatement la voix.

\- Ok, tout le monde se met avec un Sidingale, on transplane tout de suite près de la couronne, capisce ?!

Ma famille et mes amis s'accrochèrent tous à un transporteur et déglutirent en se préparant mentalement à la sensation d'étouffement qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

* * *

Quand je réussis à ouvrir un œil, je me pris aussitôt un nuage de poussière rouge dans la face et crachotai pendant trois bonnes minutes pour tout éliminer. Méroé secoua le bras pour que je la lâche et poussa un grognement affligé en voyant ma danse hystérique.

Enfin débarrassée de la poussière, je pus contempler les environs et situer notre point de chute.

\- Le Grand Canyon. Sérieusement ?!

Nous nous trouvions dans un défilé digne d'un western, avec des parois rocheuses rouges qui me donnaient le vertige et un ciel plus bleu que l'hématome que j'allais bientôt filer à Edvard s'il continuait de secouer ses chaussures en se plaignant qu'il avait du sable plein les pieds.

Sincèrement, c'était magnifique. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film.

Je cessai de sourire quand une pensée horrifiée me frappa de plein fouet et me tournai vers les autres pour leur communiquer mes craintes.

\- Bonnie et Clyde, ils avaient un accent américain !

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi, répondit ma mère, attendant patiemment que je développe.

\- S'ils sont Américains, il y a des chances pour qu'ils connaissent la région comme leur poche et qu'ils soient déjà là ! m'écriai-je.

Méroé s'avança et, étonnamment, essaya de calmer le jeu.

\- Attends, ce pays est immense, il y a peu de chances qu'ils aient déjà visité tous les sites touristiques des USA !

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas _un_ site touristique, c'est _le_ Site touristique ! C'est le Grand Canyon ! N'importe quel sorcier américain digne de ce nom passerait ses vacances ici au moins une fois dans sa vie, non ?

\- Raison de plus pour se bouger les fesses ! conclut Méroé, même si elle doutait encore. La porte du monde de poche doit être par là, à deux ou trois cents mètres.

Nous nous hâtâmes dans la direction qu'elle nous indiquait et nous trouvâmes face à un pan de mur orné d'un rossignol rouge… situé à trois mètres du sol.

\- Bordel, l'érosion, j'y avais pas pensé, grommela ma mère en considérant la paroi, histoire de voir s'il était possible de l'escalader.

Effectivement, le passage de l'eau avait creusé la roche et abaissé le niveau du sol depuis le Moyen-âge, ou quelle que soit la période à laquelle nos ancêtres avaient changé l'entrée de place.

… Une seconde, est-ce que mes ancêtres avaient découvert l'Amérique avant les moldus ?

\- Si on lance un objet dessus, peut-être que ça l'ouvrira, suggéra Violet en sortant sa gourde pleine d'eau.

Ben la lui prit des mains et la balança sur le dessin, qui resta obstinément rouge et terne. La gourde tomba sur le sol rocailleux et Violet, vexée, la ramassa avant de l'essuyer rageusement.

\- On dirait qu'il faut une main humaine, soupira Yelena. On pourrait faire léviter quelqu'un, mais j'ai lu pas mal de récits d'accidents qui ont débuté comme ça. Ou alors c'était un recueil de blagues.

Robert nous écarta d'un geste et alla se poster contre la paroi, les mains jointes au niveau de ses genoux, qu'il avait fléchis. Il nous fixa, Méroé et moi, attendant que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Je comparai donc nos tailles et fis un petit signe à ma cousine pour qu'elle y aille. C'est nul, d'être petite. Curtis ne sembla pas de cet avis, car il vint s'accouder sur mon épaule pour contempler la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je le soupçonnais d'admirer Méroé, en fait.

L'enfoiré.

La grande rousse recula de cinq pas, puis s'élança vers mon cousin, atteignant une vitesse digne d'un sprint en à peine trois mètres de course. Sans ralentir, elle planta son pied gauche dans les mains de Robert, qui se déplia comme un chat pour la lancer le plus haut possible. Je pense bien qu'elle a bien failli le castrer en passant, mais là n'est pas la question.

Méroé tourbillonna gracieusement dans les airs telle Scarlett Johansson, puis posa rapidement la main sur le rossignol gravé dans la pierre. L'oiseau s'illumina sous les yeux de ma cousine, qui retomba comme une pierre, droit dans les bras de Robert, qui la réceptionna comme un de ces danseurs dans les films d'amour neuneu.

Quelques applaudissements polis saluèrent l'exploit, mais Méroé se contenta de poser le pied à terre et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Elle revint vers moi pour récupérer son sac à dos et hésita en me voyant la dévisager, le poing levé. Méroé finit par donner un petit coup de ses longs doigts repliés dans ma main et je crus la voir sourire.

Bah, j'avais dû rêver.

* * *

Ce monde de poche était très différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Déjà, au lieu de nous envoyer droit vers le centre de la terre, le rossignol avait eu la gentillesse de nous ouvrir un genre de portail de film de science-fiction directement dans la paroi rocheuse. Vous savez, un genre de tourbillon lumineux bleu avec des volutes de fumée partout ? Voilà, vous l'avez.

En tout cas, j'espère que les autorités américaines ne vont pas nous coller un procès pour destruction de monument national.

Sentant un courant d'air glacial nous lécher le visage, j'échangeai un coup d'œil suspicieux avec Méroé, qui transplana au Manoir pour nous chercher des manteaux et des couvertures supplémentaires. Le reste du groupe franchit le seuil du monde de poche et eut la surprise de se retrouver dans un paysage couvert de neige et balayé par un blizzard qui nous mordit la peau.

Les plus âgées créèrent alors un champ de protection doublé d'un sort de chaleur qui nous isola du froid. Cinq minutes plus tard, je transplanai vers le Manoir, profitai de la chaleur ambiante et retrouvai Méroé pour l'emmener vers le monde de poche, car le portail s'était refermé derrière nous.

Vu le bordel pour l'ouvrir, je préférais gagner du temps et de l'énergie, merci bien.

Nous distribuâmes les doudounes à tout ce beau monde et Cassandre annula la bulle de protection, nous renvoyant de ce fait de gros tas de neige dans les genoux.

\- Bordel, ça caille velu dans ce bouge ! gueula Lucy par-dessus la tempête.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort, mais il ne servait à rien de le dire vu que tout le monde était au courant.

\- Dites ? Le sort d'Hermione dans les bouquins, là, avec le feu en bouteille, vous sauriez le faire ? demanda Steve au bout d'un moment.

Il manqua de se mordre la langue plusieurs fois à force de claquer des dents, mais il s'en sortit relativement bien.

\- J'aimerais bien, répondit ma tante, qui avait enfoui tout le haut de son corps dans une couverture en alpaga et une grosse écharpe en laine. Malheureusement, c'est un sort qu'elle a inventé et elle n'a jamais publié de mode d'emploi. C'est une exclusivité Granger©, en fait.

\- Par les dieux, je suis tellement contente qu'on ait mis des bottes pour aller dans le désert, rouspéta Otrera en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

\- Je sens venir les engelures ! chantonna quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête pour voir qui avait balancé une connerie pareille, mais un flash de lumière me fit oublier ce que je comptais lui faire. Avais-je bougé trop vite ? Prise d'un doute, je me remis à tourner la tête et le même flash m'éclaira au même endroit. Je me plaçai donc dans la direction de la lumière et plissai les yeux pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose.

\- Zoé ? s'étonna Méroé, vu que je m'étais figée sur place dans une congère qui commençait à tremper mon pantalon.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que je rêve ou il y a de la lumière là-bas ? balbutiai-je tout en perdant le contrôle de ma mâchoire à cause du gel.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent à leur tour en voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose, et Méroé fit souffler un vent contraire pour scruter les environs sans être gênée par la neige, qui tombait maintenant à gros flocons. Elle plissa les yeux à son tour, puis les écarquilla.

\- C'est un village ! annonça-t-elle avec un soulagement presque palpable. Il y a un village à environ deux kilomètres par là !

\- Génial ! Allons-y vite, je ne sens plus mes orteils ! déclara Rachel.

Nos transplanages furent erratiques à cause de la tempête, et nous perdîmes à plusieurs reprises le village des yeux. Après plusieurs essais et rectifications, nous vîmes enfin les premiers réverbères, dans lesquels brûlaient de petites flammes maigrelettes. Nous nous traînâmes comme des condamnés à mort dans les rues, qui étaient désertes. Enfin, vu la météo, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Le pub ! s'écria Otrera alors que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort.

Sans réfléchir, nous lui emboîtâmes le pas et il nous fallut nous y mettre à plusieurs pour ouvrir la porte du bar le plus proche. Le gel avait grippé les gonds et les congères n'arrangeaient rien, vu que le panneau s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur.

Calliope fit fondre les tas de neige d'un coup de baguette magique, et je dus me reculer à toute vitesse pour éviter de me prendre toute l'eau sur les chaussures. Finalement, la porte daigna pivoter et nous laisser entrer.

Bizarrement, le pub était aussi vivant à l'intérieur qu'il avait l'air mort à l'extérieur. Une cheminée produisait suffisamment de chaleur pour réchauffer toute la salle, et des dizaines de personnes buvaient et chantaient des chansons paillardes. Evidemment, parce que nous avions la poisse, tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers nous en nous voyant débarquer avec nos pieds mouillés.

Comme le silence s'éternisait et me mettait mal à l'aise (surtout que je ne rêvais que d'un chocolat chaud et d'un bain), je me décidai à prendre la parole.

\- Bonsoir… ça caille, hein ?

Tout le monde recommença à discuter et ne nous accorda plus aucune attention, à mon grand soulagement. Je posai un pied dans la salle, voyant une longue table vide à côté de la fenêtre, mais la neige à moitié fondue qui était encore collée à ma semelle me fit glisser et tomber sur le côté comme un hippopotame sur une peau de banane. Je me rattrapai maladroitement à Méroé, qui inspectait les environs à la recherche d'un piège ou autre, et nous basculâmes toutes les deux sur le soûlard le plus proche, qui poussa des cris d'orfraie tout en nous insultant.

Impressionnée par son répertoire, je notai certains de ses jurons dans mon propre inventaire mental et tentai tant bien que mal de me relever sans péter les côtes de ma cousine. Nul doute que le Serment inviolable allait prendre ça comme une agression.

\- Point n'est-il possible d'être aussi malhabile ! me reprocha ma cousine en se relevant.

\- Bouge ton séant, cousine, plutôt que de cracher ta bile ! rétorquai-je. Point n'avons-nous le loisir d'ici nous endormir ! Mais… quel verbiage étrange ?

\- En ce qui me concerne, voilà qui nous change, m'engueula Méroé avant de se tâter la gorge d'un air incertain. Mais… ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais Thaddeus me bâillonna.

\- M'est avis, les filles, que vous êtes ensorcelées, nous apprit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elles, écervelé, reprit ma mère. Toi aussi tu parles en vers ! Grands dieux, nous sommes tous maudits, il appert !

\- Voilà qui est gênant, fit remarquer Otrera. J'adore ce sort, il est géant ! Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Toute la salle est piégée, à ce qu'il paraît, dit Arthur. Si un personnage vous bousculez, maudits vous serez ! Mais pourquoi ce lieu est-il habité ?

\- Peut-être est-il hanté ? suggéra Curtis en surfant sur la vague des rimes en "é". La magie les a créés tout comme ce monde enchanté…

\- Sont-ce donc des homoncules ? demanda Otrera.

Puis elle eut un sourire démoniaque et reprit en se tournant vers Edvard :

\- Si cela est vrai, que l'on t'en…

Méroé rougit furieusement et plaqua une main sur la bouche de sa petite sœur, qui gloussa de sa blague de mauvais goût.

\- Cesse de blaguer, l'heure est grave, tu m'entends ?

\- Cette diablerie est la meilleure de son temps, repris-je, ravie par cette idée de mauvais tour. Peut-être devrions-nous nous lâcher et en profiter ?

\- Point n'est-ce l'heure de plaisanter, dit Violet. Natasha est toujours en danger, et le monde pourrait bien exploser si un vœu est exaucé !

\- Cela a assez duré, s'énerva Cassandre en sortant sa baguette. _Finite_ !

Il y eut un flottement, puis Thad ouvrit lentement la bouche.

\- C'est bon, c'est fini ?

\- Je pense que oui, je ne rime plus à l'envi, répondis-je juste pour le stresser.

Méroé me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et poussa tout le monde jusqu'à une table. Elle commanda dix-neuf chocolats chauds et nous méditâmes sur la situation.

\- Un monde de poche avec des habitants. J'ignorais que c'était possible, finis-je par dire tout haut.

\- En plus, j'ai l'impression que les habitants sont des pièges à destination des arrivants, continua Méroé. Et ils ne sont pas vraiment réels, on dirait un enregistrement, ils répètent toujours les mêmes choses et font les mêmes mouvements, comme les tableaux et les photos magiques.

\- Juste, on ne peut pas créer la vie. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi parler en vers peut être dangereux, fit remarquer Curtis.

\- C'est dur de prononcer un sort quand tu doit parler avec des rimes, expliqua Thad. Cassandre a dû attendre qu'on arrive de nouveau aux rimes en "é" pour nous libérer du sort, je te rappelle. Imagine qu'un dragon te poursuit et que tu ne peux lancer que des sorts en "ule" !

Otrera repartit dans son fou rire et essaya de se noyer dans son chocolat quand tout le monde la dévisagea. Une autre perverse, j'adore.

\- Bon, j'en conclus qu'il faut éviter de toucher les habitants de ce village, dit Méroé en posant de l'argent sur la table plutôt que de le donner en mains propres à la serveuse. En tout cas, nos ancêtres ont un humour particulièrement douteux, si vous voulez mon avis. Ce genre de sort a beau être digne d'un magasin de farces et attrapes, il aurait pu nous coûter la vie. Alors si on en accumule plusieurs par accident…

Elle frissonna longuement et contempla son chocolat.

* * *

\- Au fait, Zoé, dit Curtis alors que nous nous préparions à aller dormir dans notre chambre, dans l'auberge voisine. Je crois que j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais, dans le toboggan, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Et ce n'est pas le genre de faux espoir que j'aime me faire. Tu… tu parlais bien de ma demande en mariage, hein ?

Je m'empourprai d'un coup dans mon pyjama bleu couvert de lapins blancs et lui adressai un sourire crispé et les doigts-revolvers avant de m'enfoncer sous les couvertures, embarrassée.

Ce genre de conversation romantique… argh, non merci.

Je craignis un instant qu'il ne prenne mal ma réaction, mais je l'entendis rigoler doucement avant de le sentir soulever les couvertures pour me rejoindre au chaud.

\- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille en dégageant mes cheveux du passage.

Je rosis comme une adolescente, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lucy me parvienne depuis la chambre d'à-côté :

\- Oh, pitié, remballez les violons !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, personnellement, rien que d'imaginer les Nightingale causer en rimes, j'ai ri, alors j'espère que vous aussi ^^_

_J'aime bien ce genre de sort, c'est une vraie saleté, mais c'est drôle quand on ne le subit pas XD_

_Reviews ? :)_


	8. A travers les plaineeuuuuh !

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ici encore, je me suis lâchée sur la fin du chapitre, mais le reste est relativement sérieux, promis. Enfin, aussi sérieux que ça peut l'être, on parle d'un truc narré par Zoé, tout de même._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Pizza quatre Saisons** ou **A travers les plaineeuuuuh **

\- Attends, tu as fait les doigts-revolvers à Curtis pour répondre à sa demande en mariage ?! s'écria Violet, ma meilleure amie, alors que nous étions censées échanger des messes basses pour que tout le groupe ne soit pas au courant.

\- Curtis t'a demandée en mariage ? demanda donc ma mère avec intérêt alors qu'elle marchait bien à trois mètres devant nous depuis cinquante minutes.

\- C'est adorable, tu as enfin réussi à caser ta fille, s'extasia Yelena avec les yeux en cœur.

Si si, elle faisait cette tronche d'imbécile heureuse qu'on verrait très bien assortie de petits cœurs roses, vous visualisez ? Moi oui, et croyez-moi, c'est flippant à regarder.

Méroé, quant à elle, avait cessé son creusage de sillon dans la neige et s'était tournée vers moi, interdite.

\- T-tu ne penses pas à te reproduire, j'espère ?

Rouge d'embarras et de colère, je leur aboyai dessus pour qu'elles la ferment. Genre, littéralement.

\- Félicitations les gars ! fit chaleureusement Otrera en serrant mes doigts gelés dans ses gants en laine.

Pendant ce temps, Curtis subissait le rituel 100% masculin du "coup de poing dans l'épaule, câlin d'ours et tape à vous décrocher les poumons dans le dos" tandis que Robert arborait un air désolé et… inquiet ? Genre je suis dangereuse ?! Non mais !

Bon, ben tout le monde était au courant. Yay.

Moi qui voulais garder ça pour le moment où nous allions refaire le portrait de ces deux enfoirés de voleurs… Pfffff.

\- Dites, on n'a pas déjà croisé ce puits, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Lucy, changeant le sujet et sauvant la mise de mon amour-propre sans le savoir.

\- Si, je crois que oui, je reconnais le machin en fer forgé, là… me grouillai-je de sauter sur l'occasion.

Le groupe s'arrêta et j'en profitai pour me débarrasser de la neige qui s'agglutinait sous mes semelles en me tapant les pieds contre la margelle du puits. Une brique moisie se détacha et fit le grand saut dans le trou, plongeon qui se trouva salué d'un "Plouf" tardif et manquant cruellement de motivation.

Penaude, je me tournai donc vers ma famille en me plaçant devant la pierre manquante. Raté, tout le monde me regardait.

\- Quand tu auras fini de démonter le décor, tu pourras venir décider de la direction à prendre, peut-être ? lâcha Méroé, sarcastique. Parce que là, on tourne en rond comme des crétins depuis une heure.

\- Hé bien ce n'est pas ma faute si la première partie du groupe est incapable de marcher en ligne droite, mon chou, ironisai-je, un poing sur la hanche.

Vu ma petite taille, je devais ressembler à une gamine qui fait un caprice, mais passons.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Arthur avait bien essayé d'utiliser sa boussole, mais la couronne était trop loin et le monde de poche débordait de magie, ce qui rendait la navigation quasiment impossible. Aussi nous étions-nous fiés à notre sens de l'orientation, mais peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû…

Ma famille me renvoya un regard noir unanime, et je me mordis la lèvre, gênée. N'y avait-il donc personne pour prendre ma défense ? Curtis, mon désormais fiancé, jetait des coups d'œil diplomates aux alentours, histoire de ne pas devoir prendre position. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec les autres, réalisai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Bon, je propose que quelqu'un retourne au village et demande la direction à suivre aux pantins de nos ancêtres, dis-je alors platement, souhaitant qu'on m'oublie.

\- Très bien, allons-y toutes les deux, décréta immédiatement Méroé en sortant sa dague-baguette d'un air menaçant.

Comme je n'arrivais pas à savoir si la menace était pour moi ou pour les villageois, je décidai de la suivre sans me la ramener, pour une fois. Voilà comment je me retrouvai de nouveau à patauger dans au moins vingt centimètres de neige froide et humide qui se collait à mes bottes comme des moules sur un rocher. Le tout pour rebrousser chemin et aller tirer les vers du nez à des personnes artificielles qui en profiteraient lâchement pour nous lancer de nouveaux sorts bien merdiques, en plus.

\- On ne pourrait pas transplaner ? me plaignis-je, me sentant d'humeur râleuse.

\- Vaut mieux économiser nos forces, on ne sait pas si on va devoir à nouveau nous téléporter jusqu'à l'autre côté de la planète, et on est encore sous le coup du voyage Egypte-USA, rétorqua Méroé d'un ton prudent.

\- Cette aventure commence vraiment à me faire chier, lâchai-je tout en passant d'un sillon à l'autre.

L'avantage, quand on fait demi-tour dans la neige, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se creuser un deuxième chemin et du coup, on se mouille moins les gambettes.

\- Boah, fit Méroé.

\- Quelle éloquence ! Tu m'as habituée à mieux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Méroé me regarda de traviole, puis soupira, résignée.

\- C'est vrai que ça dure depuis des jours et des jours, que c'est long, fatigant et salissant - sans parler des humiliations qu'on se mange à la pelle - mais je trouve que c'est une bonne expérience.

\- Tu rigoles ?!

\- Je suis sérieuse ! On a rarement l'opportunité de parcourir le monde et de découvrir de nouvelles formes de magies ! Sans compter qu'on fait ça pour sauver le monde, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça a de la gueule, non ?

Je haussai un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Mouais, je suppose que ça a un certain… enfin, c'est cool, j'imagine.

\- Prestige.

\- Hein ?

\- Le mot que tu cherchais, c'est "prestige".

\- Oh, ouais. 'Rci.

Un gros silence pesant s'abattit sur nous, à peine entrecoupé par le bruit sourd de nos pas sur la neige aplatie après notre précédent passage.

\- Au fait, reprit finalement Méroé, félicitations pour tes fiançailles, j'espère qu'on pourra fêter ça dès que cette histoire sera terminée.

\- Est-ce que tu me menaces à demi-mots pour que je t'invite à ma fiesta ? plaisantai-je.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! se défendit ma cousine en ouvrant de grands yeux indignés. Roooh, arrête de te foutre de moi, ça devient ridicule !

\- Si je ne me moque pas de toi, tu vas croire que je ne t'aime pas, ricanai-je par automatisme, avant de réaliser ma bêtise. Oh, heu, je veux dire, je fais des blagues à tout le monde, faut pas le prendre comme une preuve de quoi que ce soit, ok ?

Méroé me renvoya un coup d'œil blasé, mais je crus voir de l'amusement sur son visage pâlichon.

Le village nous apparut enfin, et, soulagée d'échapper à cette conversation plus que bizarre, je me hâtai vers le pub, où la fête de la veille semblait s'éterniser. A vrai dire, vu que le soleil était invisible depuis notre arrivée, je crois pouvoir dire que ce monde restait plongé dans une nuit continuelle. Peut-être était-il coincé dans le temps ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils cessent de boire, parfois ? s'interrogea Méroé, dégoûtée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même mouvement vers le comptoir, où la barmaid essuyait les mêmes chopes que la veille tout en racontant les mêmes choses au soûlard qui la draguait depuis des heures, peut-être même des années.

\- C'est vraiment dérangeant, soufflai-je à ma cousine, qui opina en signe d'assentiment.

\- Bonjour braves gens, nous nous sommes perdus dans la neige, pouvez-vous nous aider ? questionna la grande rousse en s'accoudant au bar comme s'il était à elle.

La barmaid la dévisagea d'un air vide, aussi m'incrustai-je dans la conversation :

\- Je crois qu'il faut poser une question particulière pour qu'elle nous réponde, comme dans un jeu vidéo, tu vois ?

\- Un jeu vidé-quoi ?

\- Hrm, je te raconterai. Très bien, madame, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve la couronne, s'il vous plaît ?

Silence.

\- Il faut sûrement le faire comme une Nightingale, supposa Méroé avant d'ajouter : Parle, femme !

La barmaid resta amorphe, mais le miroir dans son dos se couvrit de buée. Alors que j'allais lui demander si elle souffrait de complications gastriques, des mots apparurent à la surface de la glace, comme si un doigt les traçait :

_La couronne est en automne_

\- Génial, une réponse bien incompréhensible comme je les aime. Ça nous fait une belle jambe !

Méroé semblait aussi perdue que moi, mais l'urgence de la situation la força à prendre une décision rapide.

\- Retournons auprès des autres, on trouvera peut-être la réponse en chemin, proposa-t-elle.

Je remarquai qu'elle s'était tendue, comme si le simple fait de me parler pouvait dégénérer en baston.

…Bon, tout compte fait, elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Ok, faisons ça, dis-je d'un ton léger à la grande surprise de ma cousine, peu habituée à ce que j'obéisse sans discuter.

Nous repartîmes d'un bon pas vers le puits où était bloquée la famille tout en discutant de l'énigme à voix haute. Après tout, il y avait plus d'idées dans deux têtes que dans une seule.

\- Bon, il n'y avait pas de majuscule à automne, donc ce n'est pas le nom d'un lieu.

\- Moui, renchérit Méroé. Si ça se trouve, c'est littéralement la saison. …Bon sang, j'espère qu'on ne va pas devoir attendre dix mois avant de trouver ce maudit artefact !

\- Ouais, sauf que ça ne servirait à rien d'attendre, vu que ce monde est coincé dans le temps, tout se répète à l'infini !

Nous nous regardâmes, toutes les deux, et j'eus l'impression que nous étions en train de toucher la solution du doigt.

\- Et si… seuls le village et ses environs étaient coincés en hiver ?

\- … Si c'est le cas, en allant plus loin en avant, on trouvera le printemps, puis l'été, continuai-je.

\- Et l'automne, conclut Méroé.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel et pointa une grosse étoile brillante du doigt.

\- C'est l'Etoile Polaire, m'apprit-elle comme si je n'avais jamais suivi les cours d'astronomie (ce qui était techniquement vrai, vu que je passais mon temps à dormir sur la muraille de Poudlard). L'entrée du monde de poche est vers le Sud, donc en suivant l'étoile, qui indique le Nord, on arrivera à la saison suivante. Logiquement.

\- D'acc'. Nos ancêtres sont des tarés. Et ils ont trop regardé _La Reine des Neiges_ de 2002, avec l'ours qui fait flipper, là.

\- Je confirme. Même si j'ignore de quel film tu parles.

* * *

Le plus drôle fut d'expliquer aux autres comment fonctionnait cet univers. Les plus scientifiques d'entre eux (cfr Violet) hurlèrent à l'arnaque, parce que c'était contraire aux lois de je ne sais plus qui ou quoi.

\- J'ai la dalle, appris-je aux autres, faisant taire les récriminations d'un coup. On y va ou on se touche ?

Quelqu'un rigola et je crus halluciner en voyant que c'était Méroé. Gosh, avais-je affaire à un extraterrestre ou avait-elle ses règles ? La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira loin de mes pensées chaotiques.

\- Allo-o ? fis-je en passant en mode haut-parleur.

\- Zoé, fit la voix haut perchée de ma tante Cassiopéa. Nous avons trouvé de quelle façon vos voleurs ont trouvé l'emplacement des artefacts.

J'attendis qu'elle me le dise, mais ma tante fit une pause dramatique beaucoup trop longue à mon goût.

\- Bon, t'accouches ou bien ?

Un soupir exagérément irrité me parvint, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle me soufflait directement dans l'oreille.

\- Très bien, nièce ingrate. Il se trouve que les Américains sont venus mettre leur nez dans nos affaires sous prétexte que notre famille avait un trop grand pouvoir par rapport aux autres maisons. Il semblerait que ces mangeurs de hot-dogs nous aient sifflé une carte actualisée des cachettes pour la mettre en dépôt au siège du Macusa à New York City, dans les archives.

\- Seuls les aurors ont le droit de consulter les archives du Macusa, nous informa Robert tandis que son frère rongeait son frein.

Les aurors anglais et américains se vouaient une rivalité brutale, ce n'était pas nouveau. Je crois que ça avait commencé pendant les conflits avec Voldemort, lorsqu'un Américain avait insinué que les aurors anglais n'étaient pas foutus d'arrêter des terroristes, le tout en plein milieu d'un bar 100% aurors. Quel abruti.

\- Bon, donc on a affaire à des aurors, génial, conclus-je. Et pourquoi tes recherches ont-elles été aussi longues, bordel ? On t'a refilé de la main-d'œuvre, je te rappelle !

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis une voix juvénile et sarcastique que je ne connaissais pas répondit :

\- L'info était pliée en huit sous le pied d'un meuble pour l'empêcher de balloter d'avant en arrière. Quand j'en ai parlé à Cassio, elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien, j'ai dû insister pour qu'elle accepte enfin de vérifier.

J'ouvris la bouche pour insulter Cassiopéa quand le téléphone prit feu spontanément. Je le lâchai rapidement et il tomba dans la neige où il émit un triste "pouf". Le pauvre, avec tous ces sorciers dans les environs, il n'avait pas tenu le choc.

\- Merde, j'avais téléchargé plein de musique avant de partir, grommelai-je.

\- Et tu as perdu ton avance dans _Candy Crush_, m'informa méchamment Violet, avec qui j'étais secrètement en compétition acharnée pour le titre de reine des bonbons depuis bientôt cinq ans.

\- Merci de me le rappeler ! m'emportai-je avant de me souvenir que tout le monde m'écoutait. Je veux dire… je ne joue pas à ce jeu ridicule, c'est pour les fillettes et les gamins puceaux !

Bon, l'honneur était sauf et il y avait moyen que mon ordinateur me permette de récupérer mon parcours dans ce jeu trop addictif pour ma propre santé. Tout allait plus ou moins bien.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au printemps après deux autres heures de marche. La transition fut douce, aussi me retrouvai-je à patauger dans de la neige à moitié fondue et carrément dégoûtante avant d'enfin atterrir sur un sol relativement sec et pavé de briques rouges et grises.

Sans nous concerter, nous prîmes une pause sur les bancs du square où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je retirai mes bottes et mes chaussettes dégoulinantes pour les secouer rageusement et les remplacer par des baskets et des socquettes. Après plusieurs sorts de nettoyage et de séchage, je pus ranger mes affaires dans mon sac et examiner les lieux plus attentivement.

C'était un petit parc circulaire bordé d'allées en pierre et d'arbres en fleur absolument magnifiques et odorants. Au milieu des bancs installés en cercle se trouvait une fontaine gigantesque au fond de laquelle brillaient des centaines de pièces de monnaie. J'allai y jeter un œil gourmand, mais me gardai bien d'y toucher, car la menace du sort de vers planait encore dans mon esprit.

Une autre rousse vint se placer à mes côtés pour admirer la fontaine et je reconnus Cassandre, la mère de Méroé et d'Otrera. De ce que j'avais pu en voir ces derniers jours, elle était la plus superstitieuse du groupe et avait le pouvoir de scruter l'avenir. Elle ouvrit son porte-monnaie sous mes yeux et avant que j'aie pu l'en empêcher, elle jeta un Gallion dans l'eau.

\- Maman ! lança Méroé d'un air mécontent. On se tue à te dire de ne pas balancer de pièces dans toutes les fontaines que tu croises, tu vas finir sur la paille si tu continues !

\- _Accio Pièce_, fit Otrera en pointant sa baguette sur la fontaine.

\- Otrera, non ! la prévins-je, trop tard.

La gamine n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et voulait simplement récupérer la pièce de sa mère, mais c'est toute l'eau de la fontaine qui se souleva et explosa au-dessus de nous, achevant de nous tremper des pieds à la tête.

\- Bordel de monde à la con ! C'est quoi ce piège de merde ?! m'écriai-je, surprise d'avoir une voix aussi rauque.

Ah, ouais, avec tout le froid et l'eau qu'on venait de se prendre, je couvrais certainement une grippe. Génial.

Hoquetant d'indignation, je jetai un œil aux autres, histoire de vérifier que personne ne s'était changé en grenouille, mais ce qui m'attendait était bien pire. Thad, que je savais juste dans mon dos au moment du raz-de-marée, était à présent une jolie brune portant une robe corsetée en train d'examiner ses seins avec une tête ahurie.

\- Au secours, mon corps fait des trucs bizarres ! hurla Otrera, ou plutôt un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui se tenait l'entrejambe à deux mains.

\- Bordel, je suis canon, minauda Rachel en passant une main bronzée et masculine dans ses courts cheveux blonds devant un miroir de poche.

-Zoéééééé ! gémit une gigantesque blonde au buste bien garni en me fonçant dessus pour m'enlacer.

\- C-Curtis ? piaillai-je, choquée. T'es mignonne !

\- Je suis une fille ! Et je porte une robe ! s'égosilla mon… ma fiancée.

Prise d'un gros doute, je baissai les yeux sur ma propre personne et écarquillai les yeux en voyant que ma poitrine avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à de beaux pectoraux, heureusement imberbes. Merci Merlin, je n'aurais pas supporté de voir des poils sur mon torse.

Mes hanches étaient quant à elles réduites à leur plus simple expression et je flottais dans mon pantalon, prévu pour mes cuisses… généreuses, disons. Mes cheveux s'étaient pour ainsi dire résorbés et je présentais à cet instant une coiffure en brosse qui mettait mes yeux toujours aussi bleus en valeur. Si j'avais été brune…enfin, brun, ç'aurait été encore mieux, tiens.

Frappée par la vérité, j'eus une pensée affreuse. Que serait-il arrivé à Natasha, notre camarade enceinte, si elle s'était transformée en homme ?

Pas de doute, cet humour de merde et cette puissante magie était bien l'œuvre de nos ancêtres, cette bande d'ourses mal léchées.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, Méroé était toujours aussi sexy en mec, damned.

Bon, j'étais un gars petit mais baraqué, je pouvais vivre avec, mais pas pour toujours, faut pas déconner…

Enfin, au moins… je pouvais désormais uriner debout !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_C'est de pire en pire, ces pièges, non ? Enfin, moi je m'en fous, ça m'éclate de les faire souffrir x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé~_

_Une p'tite review pour tata Lilisu ?_


	9. Les Anglais débarquent

_Bonjour à tous et un bon vendredi à vous u.u_

_Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec une extraordinaire impatience (non, je ne doute de rien), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les Nightingale passées vous réservent encore de belles démonstrations de magie !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La traversée de l'été** ou **Les Anglais débarquent**

J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'un simple _Finite_ a arrangé notre problème de changement de sexe, mais c'eut été trop beau, pas vrai ?

Personnellement, je m'étais plutôt bien accommodée de mon nouvel… heu, équipement, tout comme les autres femmes du groupe, qui avaient pris la chose avec intérêt et une bonne dose de curiosité. Otrera avait même pris des notes et cherché des traces du sort de nos ancêtres, histoire de pouvoir le lancer à nouveau. La pauvre avait encore des problèmes pour contrôler son service trois pièces, la faute à son jeune âge, mais elle avait décidé de rester optimiste.

Bon, j'étais sûre que nous allions déchanter le lendemain matin en découvrant un début de barbe sur nos mentons, mais ce n'était rien d'insurmontable.

Du côté des hommes, he bien, les choses se sont un peu gâtées.

Thad, toujours fidèle à lui-même, s'était examiné sous toutes les coutures pour déterminer jusqu'à quel point il était devenu une fille, puis s'était contenté d'un hochement de tête résigné en voyant l'étendue des dégâts.

Les autres avaient commencé par s'extasier devant leurs courbes toutes neuves et avaient été jusqu'à tâter leur poitrine, qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé à comparer entre eux. Jason fut ainsi l'heureux gagnant du concours de bonnets de soutien-gorge, au grand dam des autres représentants du sexe "fort".

Ah, ces mecs, ils ne changeront jamais…

Ils poussèrent leurs premières plaintes au bout de cinq mètres de marche, parce que leurs chaussures étaient trop serrées et les minuscules talons, trop hauts à leur goût. Nous nous étions donc consultées du regard entre filles avant de consentir à sortir nos baskets de rechange pour les leur prêter et ne plus les entendre jacasser comme des oies. C'est donc avec un look plus que discutable et une bonne humeur renouvelée que les mecs avaient repris leur route.

Un kilomètre plus loin, Edvard devint blanc comme un urinoir et se tint le ventre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il finit par se laisser tomber au bord du chemin et se mit en position fœtale, à la grande incompréhension du reste du groupe. Steve et Jason, de leur côté, discutaient rapidement à voix basse et sautèrent sur l'occasion pour aller se cacher dans des buissons pour… enfin, vous voyez.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ed ? demanda Calliope en s'accroupissant avec classe au bord du sentier.

\- Maman, j'ai mal, pleurnicha Edvard. J'ai l'impression qu'une main griffue essaie de m'arracher mes tripes !

Sa mère fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet, puis elle avisa les boutons d'acné qui apparaissaient à toute vitesse sur le front de son fils et soupira, blasée.

\- Félicitations, fils, tu as tes règles.

Ed pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible, et demanda qu'on l'achève.

Au même moment, un double hurlement nous fit sursauter, et Jason et Steve sortirent de leurs arbustes avec une tête catastrophée.

\- Je pisse le sang ! hurla Steve en serrant les genoux, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai mal à la tête et il y a un truc bizarre dans mon slip, renchérit Jason, visiblement consterné.

Et, devant le reste du groupe hilare, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à pleurer, sauter sur place et supplier le ciel de leur accorder une fin rapide et indolore.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, soupira Méroé en les observant d'un œil d'experte.

\- Les mecs sont des chochottes, répliquai-je sur le même ton en sortant une boîte de tampons de mon sac à dos. Bon, j'ai toutes les protections hygiéniques que vous voulez, mais j'ai pas d'antidouleurs. C'est ballot, hein ?

\- P-protection quoi ? répéta Steve, le visage défait.

\- Vous avez vos règles, les mecs. Bienvenue dans notre monde, ironisa Otrera, qui prenait discrètement des photos depuis deux bonnes minutes.

\- Attendez, vous avez mal comme ça _tous les mois_ ?! vociféra Edvard, toujours plié en deux sur le sol.

Notre assemblée d'ex-femmes haussa les épaules d'un même mouvement.

\- Ben, c'est une question d'habitude, expliqua ma mère. Et vous savez quoi ? Ça dure une semaine en moyenne ! ajouta-t-elle avec sadisme.

\- Tiens, tu n'as rien, Arthur ? demanda Cassandre à son beau-frère.

\- Oh, juste des bouffées de chaleur de temps en temps, ça doit être la ménopause…

Bref, passons les détails les plus dégueu, vous voulez bien ?

Nous avons envoyé les mecs chacun dans leur coin avec un tampon et une notice d'utilisation, car aucune d'entre nous n'avait envie de s'impliquer là-dedans, nous avions assez à faire avec nos menstruations personnelles, merci bien.

Nous avons repris notre route plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et je pus constater avec amusement que les trois réglés marchaient désormais en canard. Edvard avait été remis debout de force et un regard noir de Méroé l'avait dissuadé de se plaindre ou d'essayer de se faire porter. Les ex-femmes se mirent donc à aller de leur petit commentaire, histoire d'enfoncer le clou :

\- Ah, c'est marrant de se faire broyer les entrailles, pas vrai Ed ?

\- Vous verrez quand vous éternuerez, ce sera drôle !

\- Quelqu'un veut du chocolat, un film triste et des mouchoirs en papier ?

C'était cruel, je l'avoue, mais pour une fois qu'on pouvait échanger les rôles, on en profitait.

* * *

Vu la chaleur qui commençait à nous étouffer, nous arrivions en été. D'ailleurs, le sable qui remplaçait peu à peu la route de briques me confortait dans cette idée. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous désaltérer et manger nos derniers vivres, qui ne remplirent pas vraiment nos estomacs.

\- J'ai faiiiiiiim, grognai-je en vidant ma gourde pour me donner l'impression que mon ventre était plein.

\- On est bientôt arrivés, inventa ma mère pour me consoler.

De leur côté, les mecs s'étaient rassemblés pour partager leur expérience des crampes utérines et parlaient fort, certainement pour nous inspirer de la compassion. He ben ils étaient mal barrés, s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'on les plaigne.

\- J'espère que les Médicomages pourront nous retransformer, déclara Thad, assis juste à côté de moi. Ils vont devenir imbuvables s'ils restent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Je lui jetai un œil, puis rougis et lui fis serrer les jambes, qu'il avait positionnées comme s'il était toujours un garçon. Mon cousin s'en étonna, puis comprit et s'excusa.

\- Bon, tout le monde a mangé et bu ? demanda Yelena à haute voix, sans faire cas des protestations des réglés.

Ma tante nous fit nous lever et nous nous remîmes en route vers l'automne, en espérant qu'un énième piège crapuleux ne se déclenche pas sous nos pas.

Peu à peu, le sentier disparut complètement et laissa la place à un sable fin et si blanc qu'il nous brûla les yeux. Sans cesser de marcher, nous nous équipâmes en conséquence de lunettes et de chapeaux de paille, même si ces derniers juraient un peu avec notre nouveau look masculin.

Plus nous avancions, plus la température semblait augmenter. Morte de soif, je m'arrêtai une seconde pour sortir ma baguette et remplir ma gourde d'eau, quand je remarquai un élément plutôt étrange dans notre nouveau paysage. Quand je regardais vers l'avant, je ne voyais que rochers, sable et arbres bien verts, comme si nous allions entrer dans une forêt équatoriale. Quand je me tournais vers l'arrière, je pouvais voir de l'eau sortir du sol et couper notre retraite.

Peu à peu, la marée s'étendit vers l'horizon, non seulement en arrière mais aussi sur les côtés, ne nous laissant pas d'autre alternative que de continuer d'avancer vers les arbres. J'étais prête à parier que le paysage se transformait en espèce d'île déserte avec volcan et animaux sauvages inclus.

Je me remis à avancer quand l'eau vint me lécher les baskets et allai voir ma mère, qui avait elle aussi compris ce qui se passait. Aussi, quand les autres nous supplièrent de les laisser s'arrêter, nous les ignorâmes et forçâmes le pas, car la mer gagnait du terrain. Le reste du groupe finit par découvrir le piège aqueux qui nous suivait comme un petit chien et entreprit de courir vers les arbres, que nous atteignîmes cinq minutes plus tard.

\- L'eau s'est figée, on peut respirer un peu, déclara Méroé en s'adossant à un tronc pour inspirer à fond et faire disparaître son point de côté.

\- On est sur une putain d'île déserte, maugréa Lucy.

\- On va mourir on va mourir on va mouriiiiiiir ! gémit Rachel de sa voix grave. Je ne veux pas devenir dingue et être pote avec une balle de volley, pitié !

\- Personne ne va mourir, dis-je d'une voix forte, bien décidée à remonter le moral des troupes, même si le mien était au ras des pâquerettes. On est aux trois quarts du trajet, pensez-y !

\- J'ai des coups de soleil, remarqua Violet comme si elle parlait de la météo. C'est moi ou la chaleur ici est pire que dans le désert ?

De son côté, Cassie profitait de son changement de sexe tout récent pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt trempé et se passer de l'eau propre dans le cou et sur le visage. Elle glapit en sentant des couches de peau brûlée se détacher sous ses doigts et aussitôt, Cassandre fit le tour du groupe avec sa pommade miraculeuse. Je me découvris au même moment plusieurs coups de soleil à des endroits incongrus, comme si nos vêtements ne protégeaient plus rien.

\- Je crois que je me suis niqué la cheville en courant, signala Curtis. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de si petits pieds…

\- Il nous faudrait de la glace, annonçai-je, inquiète pour mon fiancé.

\- Même si on arrivait à en créer, elle fondrait en moins de deux, rétorqua ma mère en faisant apparaître une attelle, juste au cas où.

\- Dites, fit soudain Cassie. Dans le fond, si les Médicomages ne peuvent rien pour nous, on pourrait retourner au printemps et déclencher encore une fois le piège de la fontaine. Il pourrait inverser de nouveau la forme de nos chromosomes, non ?

\- Ouais, pas con, lâcha Méroé, lasse de tout ce merdier. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais l'hiver me manque.

\- C'est sûr que c'était pépère, avec le pub ensorcelé, la tempête de neige et les plaques de verglas, grognai-je, ravie du son guttural qui sortit de ma gorge.

* * *

Tandis que nous ralliions la pointe Nord de l'île, la chaleur augmenta à un point que tout le monde se retrouva torse nu sans aucun complexe. Enfin, les mecs avaient gardé leur soutien-gorge et s'étaient débarrassés du haut de leur robe, mais bon.

Heureusement, les arbres bloquaient une grande partie des rayons du soleil, mais le mal était déjà fait : nous étions tous rouges comme des écrevisses et certains avaient même choppé une insolation. Une fois encore, Cassandre fit des merveilles avec sa trousse de soins et nous pûmes traverser la quasi-totalité de la forêt sans vomir partout. Enfin, sans trop vomir, plutôt.

\- Je commence _vraiment_ à en avoir ras-le-cul, de cette aventure, rouspéta Méroé, nauséeuse, alors que nous parlions de nos études pour penser à autre chose.

\- C'est pas toi qui disais que c'était une opportunité ? ricanai-je.

\- He bien j'ai changé d'avis, grosse maligne.

\- C'est "gros malin", aujourd'hui, corrigeai-je en montrant mes pectoraux d'un geste grandiloquent de la main.

\- Il fait trop chaud, ahana Rachel en passant près de nous, la langue pendante et un filet de sueur qui lui coulait du nez jusqu'au nombril.

Je remplis sa gourde d'un coup de baguette magique et elle me remercia d'un signe de la tête, trop assoiffée pour se répandre en politesses. De toute façon, la gentillesse n'avait jamais été son truc.

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour un vent bien frais, grommela Cassie en aidant Violet à passer par-dessus un arbre mort.

J'allais lui donner raison quand je ressentis effectivement une brise plus ou moins fraîche qui me hérissa les poils de ventre. Tout à coup plus enthousiaste, je poussai un cri de joie et me précipitai vers le Nord, suivie par ma famille interloquée.

\- Zoé ?!

Je continuai de courir, motivée par la température en chute libre, et finis même par sortir un t-shirt de mon sac pour l'enfiler sans m'arrêter. Une lumière brutale m'explosa la cornée et je plissai les yeux pour éviter de me péter la gueule sur une racine. Manifestement, la lumière était celle du soleil, et elle venait de percer les arbres car ces derniers se faisaient plus rares au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

\- C'est l'automne ! m'exclamai-je pour motiver les autres, qui respiraient bruyamment dans mon dos.

\- On va chopper la grippe, moi j'vous l'dis, râla Lucy, dix bons mètres en arrière.

\- Il y a un truc rose qui brille par là, nous apprit Arthur sans cesser de courir.

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nous émergeâmes comme de l'eau sous pression du couvert des arbres pour retomber sur une plage vide, excepté…

\- Une roulotte de marchand de glaces ? s'étonna Méroé, hallucinée.

Elle disait vrai, évidemment. Une charrette vieillotte ornée de cornets de glace et portant deux grandes cloches dorées nous attendait près d'un genre de portail nuageux tel que celui que nous avions emprunté pour entrer dans le monde de poche.

\- Qui veut une glaaaaace ? demandai-je, excitée comme une gamine.

\- Moi prem's ! rigola Otrera en courant vers la carriole en traînant Thad derrière elle.

Sans tarder, ma cousine empila trois boules de glace au chocolat sur un cornet et entreprit de la lécher avec ferveur. Je la bousculai d'un coup de hanche et m'en servis également une belle portion, encouragée par ma faim et la chaleur étouffante.

\- Et ça ne choque personne, cette glace au milieu de nulle part ? soupira ma mère tandis que tous les moins de trente ans allaient se ravitailler.

\- Il y a de la glace pilée et du sirop ! s'écria Lucy, enchantée.

Cassandre s'approcha à son tour et prit plusieurs cuillères de glace, dont elle se servit pour remplir une besace en cuir doublé de toile. Elle accrocha le tout à la cheville de Curtis, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bordel, c'est trop boooon ! fis-je, la bouche pleine.

Brusquement, un claquement sec se fit entendre, et tous les morfales se figèrent sur place, subitement inquiets. Pour ma part, j'avais à peine perçu le bruit, au contraire de la sensation bizarre dans ma bouche. Les cornets de glace ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur le sable, qui les avala sans laisser de trace.

\- Uuuuuuuuh ! ânonna Violet en se tenant la mâchoire, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? soupira Arthur, qui essayait de faire un somme au pied d'un arbre.

Ma mère et les autres femmes au foyer s'avancèrent pour nous examiner et, ignorant nos plaintes, arrivèrent à la conclusion la plus frappante :

\- On dirait que leur bouche est gelée, avança Yelena.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours et réalisai que tous les jeunes du groupe étaient bloqués dans des grimaces qui auraient pu être hilarantes, si nos articulations n'avaient pas été aussi douloureuses. Otrera avait le gosier grand ouvert et roulait des yeux effarés, tandis que sa grande sœur, qui avait craqué aussi, avait la langue sortie et repliée dans une position comique.

Bref, nous n'étions pas fiers.

\- Roooh, cette fois j'en ai marre, s'énerva ma mère avant de lever la tête vers les frondaisons. Hé ! bande de sadiques ! On est des Nightingale et on a tout à fait le droit d'être là, alors vos petits sorts vicelards de merde, vous pouvez pour les mettre où je pense ! Libérez les enfants ou je boute le feu à cette île stupide !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la forêt, qui fut ensuite parcourue par un genre de frisson. Nous patientâmes un peu, puis un oiseau exotique bizarre plana au-dessus de nous pour aller se poser sur une branche à une distance prudente de ma génitrice. Bizarrement, l'espèce de perroquet avait l'air… embarrassé ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment des Nightingale ? demanda le piaf en penchant la tête sur la gauche.

Tout le monde sursauta, peu habitué à voir un animal raconter sa vie.

\- A ton avis ? feula ma mère sans se démonter. Tu as déjà vu un pourcentage de rousses aussi élevé dans un groupe de visite scolaire, toi ?

\- Oh, fit le perroquet sans prêter attention au sarcasme mordant de Catherine.

Sans prévenir, le volatile décolla et faucha une mèche de cheveux à Calliope, qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Le perroquet mal élevé retourna bien à l'abri sur une branche et mâchonna la mèche rouge.

\- Effectivement, dit-il lentement. Et merde.

\- C'est bon, tu as ta preuve ? s'impatienta ma mère. Tu vas libérer mes gosses, maintenant ?! A moins que tu ne préfères terminer en brochettes de volaille ? Ma fille se fera un plaisir de te manger !

J'aurais préféré qu'elle évite de menacer une créature magique en se servant de ma gourmandise, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Le piaf se dandina sur place, puis daigna enfin secouer une aile dans notre direction. Aussitôt, je sentis ma mâchoire se dégeler et fermai prudemment la bouche, penaude.

\- Et les effets de la fontaine, t'as pas envie de les annuler, par hasard ? cracha Catherine, décidément très en colère.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le volatile du tac au tac. Ce n'est pas si handicapant que ça, si ?

\- Si, on a trois gars qui ont leurs premières règles et qui sont intenables, et ça m'énerve.

\- Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle, ricana le perroquet.

Il avisa le regard meurtrier de Catherine et s'éclaircit la gorge, conscient qu'il était à deux doigts de finir en méchoui.

\- … Mais je peux vous promettre que les effets du sort s'annuleront dès que vous quitterez le monde de poche, compléta-t-il judicieusement.

\- Très bien, merci, mon truc en plumes. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas nous dire où en sont les voleurs que nous poursuivons ?

\- Si si, dit le piaf à toute vitesse pour contenter ma terrifiante génitrice. Ils sont juste devant vous, au pays de l'automne ! Ils n'ont pas encore mis la main sur la couronne, donc si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez y arriver à temps.

\- Parfait, reprit ma mère. Tu peux disposer. Vous tous, arrêtez de gémir et suivez-moi ! On a des fesses de voleurs à tanner !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Ce chapitre me laisse une impression de brouillon… Enfin, comme d'habitude._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^_

_Des reviews pour la gentille tata Lilisu ?_


	10. Glissons sur les feuilles mortes !

_Bonjour à tous et bonne Saint-Nicolas à ceux qui le fêtent !_

_Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^_

_Une bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les reviews, passés et futurs._

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les voleurs de gobelets** ou **Glissons sur les feuilles mortes !**

La tentation de laisser Edvard, Steve et Jason en été pendant que nous passions en automne fut forte, mais nous résistâmes vaillamment. C'est vrai quoi, trois mecs affublés de crampes menstruelles, c'est un handicap de poids, non ? Enfin, comme nous comptions transplaner loin des USA après l'arrestation des voleurs, nous avions préféré les garder. Transplaner avec un mal de bide, c'est mortel et salissant.

Un peu comme éternuer quand on a ses règles, ahaha.

Bref.

L'espèce de tunnel magique qui s'ouvrait à l'extrémité de l'île nous recracha en automne après quelques minutes de marche, et nous fûmes accueillis par une rafale qui nous projeta des feuilles mouillées dans la figure. La grande classe.

Et en plus il pleuvait.

\- Je déteeeeeeste ce monde de merde ! hurlai-je sous l'irritant crachin qui s'infiltrait partout.

\- Te plains pas, on aurait pu atterrir là-bas, rouspéta Lucy en pointant un doigt humide vers une zone de fortes pluies, à une centaine de mètres de notre portail.

Tout le monde sortit rapidement une veste de son sac et entreprit de l'enfiler, un projet vite compromis par le vent qui hurlait tout autour de nous. Je faillis bien lâcher la mienne et ne la retins que par le bout d'une manche. Je m'enroulai dedans avec soulagement et une pointe d'inconfort, car mes vêtements étaient mouillés et collaient à ma peau.

\- Bon, où on va ? criai-je pour me faire entendre tout en enfonçant ma capuche sur mon épaisse chevelure, heureusement réduite depuis mon passage au sexe opposé.

\- Il y a un château là-bas, nous apprit Yelena en se tournant face au Nord. Tous les chemins y vont, ce doit être la cachette de la couronne !

Effectivement, l'espèce de manoir en pierre grise était le centre d'un réseau de chemins pavés, un peu comme un cadran d'horloge gigantesque. Il était dur à voir, au milieu des bancs de brouillard et de la pluie, mais je pouvais distinguer plusieurs fenêtres, des portes en bois et plusieurs tours surmontées de toits noirs et pointus. Il ressemblait un peu au Manoir des Nightingale, et je soupçonnais mes ancêtres de s'en être inspirés par pure fainéantise.

Tout autour du bâtiment s'étendaient des marais brumeux et glauques, et j'étais certaine que sortir du chemin était synonyme de noyade. Contrairement aux plaisanteries mesquines des saisons précédentes, cette blague-là ne pardonnerait aucune erreur.

\- Okay, allons-y, fis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si cette voix était due à mon rhume imminent ou à mon changement de sexe, mais en tout cas, ça m'allait bien. Nous nous avançâmes sur un des sentiers en direction du château, et très vite, la poisse nous trouva.

\- C'est moi ou le vent a forci ? demanda Cassandre en se penchant en avant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Aaaaaah ! hurla Otrera en sortant du sentier, projetée par la petite tempête qui venait de se déclencher sur notre passage.

Heureusement, sa sœur la harponna par le coude et la ramena sur le chemin, juste à temps. La pauvre gamine avait de la boue sur tout le mollet gauche. Méroé vérifia en vitesse qu'aucune bestiole du genre sangsue ne s'était incrustée sur la jambe de sa benjamine, sans savoir jusqu'où allait le sadisme de nos ancêtres.

\- Ça va aller, dit-elle, rassurante.

Nous reprîmes la route, sauf que cette fois, nous avions établi une formation de survie pour éviter que ce genre d'accident ne se répète. Tout le monde se plaça en binômes, sauf Thad, qui vint s'accrocher à Curtis et moi. Bordel, il était vraiment temps qu'on récupère Natasha !

\- Et en plus, j'ai encore faim, maugréai-je.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à la muraille après quelques minutes d'une marche lente et pénible, et aussitôt, le vent s'arrêta de souffler.

\- Donc, c'était juste pour nous emmerder. Cool, lâchai-je, désabusée.

\- La porte n'est pas verrouillée, dit Cassie en inspectant le panneau. On entre tout de suite ou on planifie un truc ?

Tout le monde me regarda, même Méroé, et je frémis, sûrement à cause du froid.

\- Boah, quand on prépare un plan ça ne marche jamais, donc autant y aller en mode barbare, c'est ce qui nous réussit le mieux ! décidai en haussant les épaules.

\- Les moldus, Otrera et Thad seront à l'arrière du groupe, décréta Méroé en me prenant de vitesse.

Etonnamment, les personnes susdites s'exécutèrent sans se plaindre, et les sorciers les plus aguerris se placèrent en position d'attaque tandis que Cassie donnait un coup de pied dans la porte. Le double battant s'ouvrit à la volée, et tout le groupe s'insinua dans la bâtisse, bien décidé à en finir pour de bon.

Le décor nous fit sursauter, mais nous parvînmes à garder notre sang-froid.

Alors que nous nous attendions à un hall d'entrée moyenâgeux et/ou luxueux, nous venions de pénétrer dans un genre de caverne de petite taille éclairée par des torches et quelques _Lumos_ lancés par notre équipe. Le sol était relativement plat, mais il s'élevait en pente douce vers le fond de la salle pour former un genre de promontoire, sur lequel se trouvait un socle de pierre brute. Sûrement l'emplacement de la couronne.

Les voleurs se tenaient là, sur le promontoire, et l'homme tenait la tapisserie roulée et le hanap. Il s'apprêtait à saisir la couronne quand il nous vit débouler comme des tarés.

\- Encore vous ! s'exclama-t-il en tâtonnant pour sortir sa baguette de sa cape.

Pas évident quand on a déjà les mains prises, si vous voulez mon avis. Alors que je pointais consciencieusement ma baguette sur lui, un détail horrible me frappa.

\- Où est Natasha ?! demandai-je d'une voix terrifiée, provoquant un mouvement de panique dans la famille.

\- Si vous l'avez tuée… siffla Ben, menaçant, sa robe n'atténuant aucunement son aura meurtrière.

La femme blonde s'avança à son tour, et elle prit la parole, froide comme la glace :

\- Nous l'avons laissée derrière nous, elle doit toujours être attachée à un arbre, ou un touriste l'a trouvée…

\- Mais ça fait des jours ! m'insurgeai-je, hors de moi. Elle est enceinte, bande de pauvres cons !

\- Elle nous gênait, se justifia le voleur en se saisissant de la couronne.

Je ricanai, incrédule.

\- On va tellement vous botter le cul, chantonnai-je, folle de rage.

\- Lâche ces artefacts, ils ne sont pas à toi, espèce de gros enc... trou d… enfoiré ! renchérit Méroé, aussi enragée que moi.

Je lui jetai un œil, amusée malgré moi à l'idée qu'elle éprouve les mêmes difficultés que moi à rester politiquement correcte en cas de stress.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard, rit l'homme en plantant l'horrible couronne sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, un genre de halo blanc se dégagea des artefacts et nimba la silhouette du voleur d'une lumière pâle, pas assez puissante pour nous aveugler mais tout de même assez gênante pour nous faire plisser les yeux. Je lui lançai un _Stupefix_, mais le sort rebondit comme une balle sur l'espèce d'auréole qui l'entourait. Peut-être qu'en lançant plusieurs sorts…

Nous manquions de temps. Dans moins d'une minute, cet enfoiré allait prononcer son vœu et plonger le monde dans la destruction et la misère. Il nous fallait faire diversion !

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça, tous les deux ? Vous bossez pour le Macusa, non ? N'êtes-vous pas censés protéger le monde, plutôt que le détruire ? lançai-je, désespérée.

\- Nous ne voulons pas détruire le monde, dit la femme sans grande conviction.

\- Nous allons ramener notre enfant à la vie ! annonça l'homme.

\- Heu… quoi ? fit Méroé, qui avait compris où je voulais en venir.

\- Ma femme est tombée enceinte l'année dernière, expliqua le gars. Malheureusement, au cours d'une mission, un mauvais sort l'a frappée et elle a perdu notre bébé. Il nous a fallu un moment pour trouver cette fameuse carte et les artefacts de Merlin, mais nous y voilà ! Avec ce pouvoir immense, nous allons récupérer notre enfant !

Ma famille bugua. Je ne sais pas comment décrire autrement l'espèce de moment de flottement pendant lequel tout le groupe émit un genre de "heeeeeuuuuuuu" sceptique.

\- … Dites, dis-je, prudente. Je sais que c'est moche de perdre son bébé, mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu surdimensionné comme réaction ?

\- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ?! cracha sauvagement le gars. Tu n''as pas d'enfants !

\- Ben moi j'en ai, et je vous assure que je n'aurais pas conduit le monde à sa perte pour ramener un fœtus, fit remarquer Yelena en secouant la tête, incrédule.

\- En plus, ressusciter les morts, c'est dangereux et stupide, renchérit Méroé. Qui vous dit qu'il sera normal, en plus ?

\- Et il y a suffisamment de films qui prouvent que ramener un cadavre à la vie n'est pas une bonne idée, ajouta Violet.

\- Mais genre, jamais, conclut Rachel en croisant les bras sur son habituelle pose de Madame Je-Sais-Tout.

\- C'est quoi un film ? demanda la femme, subitement intéressée.

Son mari la dévisagea bizarrement, puis se concentra à nouveau sur les artefacts.

\- De toute façon, vous ne comprendriez pas, assura-t-il, comme s'il connaissait notre passif à tous sur le bout des doigts.

Non mais vraiment ?

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, rétorqua sauvagement Méroé. Vous vous apprêtez à faire du monde un enfer pour votre petit désir égoïste. Ça vous avancera à quoi d'avoir un gamin dans un monde mourant, déjà ?

\- Elle n'a pas tort ! rugit Benjamin. Et si vous avez perdu votre bébé, c'est pas de notre faute ! Vous n'aviez pas à impliquer ma femme dans vos histoire, et encore moins le reste du monde ! Si vous vouliez vivre heureux avec votre gosse, vous n'aviez qu'à prendre congé de votre boulot pendant quelques mois !

Le mec nous fusilla du regard et entonna un genre d'incantation que je me rappelais avoir vue sur un bout de parchemin, quelques jours plus tôt. Ça y est, il lançait le rituel pour de bon !

\- Changement de plan ! Arrosez-le ! ordonnai-je à voix haute.

Subitement, des dizaines de sorts colorés jaillirent de nos baguettes, visant un seul et même objectif. Comme je le craignais, ils rebondirent tous sur la lumière blanche, qui vacilla à peine dans l'air froid. Le voleur, qui s'était courbé en voyant les sorts arriver, finit par réaliser qu'il était totalement protégé par les objets magiques et continua à incanter. Il venait juste de prononcer le dernier mot quand un genre d'ombre noire coula des artefacts jusqu'au sol et s'éleva dans les airs pour former une silhouette vaguement humaine.

Au même moment, ma faim s'accompagna de nausées. Quel que soit ce truc, c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

\- Merde ! Voilà Satan ! s'écria Rachel.

_Quel est ton vœu ?_ demanda la créature.

\- Je veux… commença le voleur tandis que sa femme s'approchait de lui, un air calculateur sur le visage.

\- Rien du tout ! fit la voix de Violet tandis qu'une grosse pierre filait droit vers l'abruti.

Le rocher heurta l'homme de plein fouet, et, choqué, il en lâcha le hanap, qui roula en bas du promontoire. Je me jetai en avant pour le récupérer avant lui et vis du coin de l'œil que ma famille était passée à son tour à la lapidation. Bientôt, je me pris une tapisserie épaisse dans la tronche et en perdis momentanément la vue.

\- Hé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? balbutiai-je, aveuglée par le tissu rêche qui me grattait la peau.

Un truc métallique heurta mon crâne et je gémis telle la victime que j'étais. Je soulevai la tapisserie et entrevis l'hideuse couronne noire sur le sol. Je m'en emparai sans réfléchir, et le halo blanc revint en force pour m'entourer de son sombre pouvoir. L'homme des ombres était là aussi et répéta sa question :

_Quel est ton vœu ?_

\- Eeeew, je vais vomir, me lamentai-je, mal à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps, le voleur se tenait le visage, ensanglanté à cause des pierres jetées par ma joyeuse bande. Etrangement, sa femme n'essayait pas de lui venir en aide et se dirigeait même discrètement vers lui sans rien dire. C'est là que la bizarrerie de cette femme me frappa.

A aucun moment elle n'était intervenue pendant notre débat sur la nécromancie et les avantages de ramener les bébés morts à la vie. Pourtant, si j'étais la première concernée, j'aurais participé à la discussion, c'est sûr. Donc, soit cette femme était là pour une raison tout à fait différente, soit…

La blonde pointa sa baguette dans le dos de son mari et articula un sort. L'homme s'effondra, inconscient.

\- Bordel, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'évanouir ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui décochant un petit coup de pied dans les côtes.

Voyant que toute la famille la regardait, interdite, la petite blonde sourit, puis leva sa baguette avec lenteur, comme pour écarter un voile. Son visage clignota et disparut, laissant place à des traits familiers.

\- Nat ! s'écria Benjamin en accourant pour l'embrasser.

Je regardai avec plaisir et incompréhension ma cousine par alliance étreindre son mari et me demandai à quel moment j'avais pris du LSD. Je n'avais pourtant pas accepté de verre d'un inconnu… si ?

* * *

Finalement, il s'avéra que Natasha était une excellente auror et une illusionniste hors pair. Elle avait profité de sa première nuit en tant que prisonnière pour mettre la femme HS et se couvrir d'un sort d'illusion qui lui donnait les traits de la vilaine blondasse. Ladite blonde avait ensuite été ligotée au pied d'un arbre et couverte du même filtre altérant la réalité et lui donnant l'apparence de Natasha.

Nat avait donc pris la place de sa ravisseuse pendant une bonne partie du voyage pour espionner le voleur et avait attendu le dernier moment pour se révéler, histoire de nous retrouver avant de se retrouver seule et enceinte dans un monde étranger. Son camouflage lui avait également permis de se glisser dans le dos de son "mari" pour l'anesthésier juste avant que tout ne dégénère.

Tout était donc bien qui finissait bien. A une exception près, cependant.

\- Heu, dites ? A l'aide, les gars, marmonnai-je au bout d'un moment, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir me joindre aux échanges de câlins réjouis.

Effectivement, j'étais toujours entourée de mon halo et la créature de l'ombre me fixait avec une insistance qui me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais tellement tendue que je n'osais même plus bouger.

La famille finit par se tourner vers moi et je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Méroé, qui découvrait mon accoutrement. Ok, bon, j'étais drapée dans une tapisserie ornée d'un ours et j'avais une couronne de style gaufrier sur la tête, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat !

\- La classe, cousine, commenta Méroé.

\- Je t'ennuie. Cette créature ne veut pas partir, elle veut absolument que je fasse un vœu !

\- Ah, ça c'est embêtant, remarqua ma mère.

\- Demande quelques centimètres de hauteur en plus ! conseilla Violet.

\- Non ! C'est trop dangereux comme vœu ! rétorqua Calliope, qui me dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

Tout le monde se mit à discuter avec animation du vœu à demander, oubliant que votre pauvre narratrice était bloquée dans une position pas très glorieuse. En plus, je sentais, allez savoir comment, la créature sombre s'infiltrer dans ma tête et réveiller mes pires désirs, ceux que j'avais énoncés à l'époque où j'étais en colère contre le monde entier, c'est-à-dire juste après mon renvoi de Poudlard.

Le pire, c'est qu'une partie de moi désirait encore toutes ces choses, mais je savais pertinemment que chacun de ces vœux pouvait anéantir le monde tel que je le connaissais. J'étais en train de me battre contre mes propres souhaits d'adolescente, et ça me terrifiait.

\- Bon, et la paix dans le monde ? proposa Cassandre.

\- On ignore de quelle façon ce vœu sera exaucé, c'est ça le problème, répliqua ma mère. C'est sûr que si les artefacts suppriment la race humaine au grand complet, on sera en paix, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

\- Hm, pas faux. La fin de la cruauté envers les animaux ? demanda Cassie avec espoir.

\- Idem, ça peut se résoudre d'une sale manière, contra Violet.

\- La disparition du racisme ? fit Rachel. Arf, non, il suffirait de zigouiller toutes les races, sauf une.

\- Que dites-vous de faire en sorte que les moldus ignorent notre existence pour toujours ?

\- Hé ! On est des moldus et on est très bien avec les sorciers, je vous signale ! J'ai pas envie d'oublier que la magie existe ! s'énerva Steve.

\- Au pire, demande à la créature de disparaître et de ne jamais revenir, me conseilla Méroé.

Comme tout le monde finit par voter pour, je tentai le coup, tremblante. Il ne se passa rien, si ce n'est que la créature me demanda une fois de plus ce que je désirais. Cette saleté profita même de l'occasion pour exhumer mes plus vieux démons, que j'essayai en vain de refouler au fin fond de mon cerveau.

Ma famille recommença à se disputer pour trouver le meilleur vœu, et mon estomac gargouilla.

\- Demande à être Ministre de la Magie !

\- Trois millions de Gallions !

\- Une nouvelle fringue par jour jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Finalement, gênée par tous leurs cris et horrifiée à l'idée de répéter bêtement un de leurs vœux à voix haute, je finis par fermer les yeux pour m'isoler de tout ce boucan. J'adorais ma famille, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient lourds, parfois ! En plus, j'avais toujours aussi faim, et je n'allais pas tarder à m'auto-digérer.

\- Un mariage de rêve ! continuaient les autres.

\- Des bijoux !

\- Un harem plein de beaux mecs !

\- Hé ! On est fiancés !

\- Une maison de campagne !

\- Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir un sandwich, moi… soupirai-je, fatiguée.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors quasiment en même temps. D'une, je m'auto-bâillonnai, horrifiée. Ensuite, la créature disparut, laissant derrière elle un énorme sandwich jambon-mayo-fromage à mille calories la bouchée. Je lâchai les artefacts pour empêcher le sandwich de tomber sur le sol crasseux et l'entamai avec bonheur, toute culpabilité oubliée.

Enfin, ma famille, muette, me dévisagea d'un œil noir.

\- Bah quoi ? finis-je par demander, la bouche pleine de pain.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Sept pages tout pile ! Je suis géniale~_

_Voilà, on arrive lentement mais sûrement à la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette… résolution des conflits XD_

_Par curiosité : vous auriez souhaité quoi, vous ?_

_On se retrouve dans les reviews !_


	11. Tout est bien qui se termine enfin

_Bonjouuuur ! Voilà l'épilogue de ce quatrième tome, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant (plus ?) que les autres ! En attendant, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour une petite information sur ma prochaine fanfiction (potentielle hein, je ne sais jamais si je vais publier tant que je n'ai pas fini le scénario) !_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Epilogue :** **Ô Sandwich, pourquoi es-tu Sandwich ?** ou **Tout est bien qui se termine enfin**

Le plus con, avec cette histoire de sandwich magique - succulent, au demeurant -, c'est que cet enfoiré ne m'a pas pris plus de cinq minutes à manger. Bon, il était très nourrissant et tout ce qu'on veut, mais pour le coup, j'ai dû supporter les regards noirs de ma famille pendant plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Oh, ça va, vous ne parlez jamais sans réfléchir, vous ?! finis-je par exploser, irritée par leurs murmures désapprobateurs.

Enfin, les murmures nightingaliens ne sont pas les plus discrets que je connaisse, donc… ouais, ils parlaient à voix haute, et certains (merci Lucy) ne se gênaient pas pour hurler leur mécontentement.

\- On aurait pu avoir un dressing entier au Manoir avec plein de fringues, de chaussures, de bijoux et tout et tout !

\- C'est à ça qu'on mesure la pureté du cœur des gens, déclarai-je, pince-sans-rire.

\- Si la pureté des gens se mesure à la puissance de leur gourmandise, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, soupira ma mère. Bon, on peut partir maintenant ? Cet endroit me fout les jetons.

Je haussai les épaules, vu que je m'en fichais royalement, puis mon cerveau se mit sur position "réfléchir".

\- Hm, deux secondes, il faut remettre la couronne à sa place et ajouter de nouveaux sorts bien vicelards pour la protéger. Qui sont nos meilleurs jeteurs de sorts ?

Nos aurors personnels se chargèrent aussitôt de tisser de nouveaux sortilèges et malédictions bien vaches pour les prochains visiteurs, puis Natasha souleva une question intéressante :

\- On ne fait pas une dérogation pour les Nightingale ? Genre, un sort de reconnaissance du sang, un truc comme ça ?

\- Ah, ouais, pas con, dis-je à voix haute en shootant dans le bras du voleur, dont… j'ignorais toujours le nom, en fait.

\- Attends un peu, intervint Violet, qui était jusque là assise sur une large stalagmite avec Cassie. Et si un Nightingale du futur devient assoiffé de pouvoir et cherche à détruire le monde ? Installer une dérogation lui facilitera juste la tâche, non ?

\- Pas faux, acquiesça Méroé.

\- Tu vois ? On a bien fait de t'emmener finalement !

Ma meilleure amie me fusilla du regard en articulant silencieusement une insulte, mais je l'ignorai. Lorsque les aurors eurent terminé de piéger l'automne, ma mère appela son nouvel ami ailé, qui rappliqua à tire-d'aile et se posa en hauteur, à une distance prudente de nous. Le piaf avisa les artefacts et secoua une aile pour déployer un genre de panneau de contrôle assorti d'un plan du monde de poche dans lequel nous nous trouvions. La famille se massa autour et inspecta la carte, grimaçant sauvagement en voyant les sorts vraiment crapuleux que nous avions heureusement évités. Le panneau de contrôle nous permit d'ajouter des sorts un peu partout dans le monde de poche sans devoir tout retraverser, ce qui fut fort apprécié par la compagnie.

N'empêche, ce système était rudement ingénieux, pour une création familiale. Je ne veux pas dire qu'on est cons comme des buses, hein, seulement, réfléchir sur le long terme, c'est pas notre tasse de thé. Et là c'était juste… trop bien foutu.

\- Okay, il est temps de quitter cet horrible endroit, décrétai-je en glissant la tapisserie sous mon aisselle et le hanap dans mon sac à dos. Mais dites donc, qui a écrit CONNARD en furoncles sur le visage de notre aimable voleur ?

Je regardai avec bonheur ma famille commencer à se disputer et s'accuser les uns les autres tout en soupirant d'aise. Les pauvres, quand ils découvriraient que c'était l'un de mes sorts…

Toute la bande finit par retrouver son calme et se rassembla pour décider de la destination idéale à atteindre par transplanage. Vu que nous étions loin de tout, il fallait se déplacer avec prudence pour ne pas gaspiller toute notre énergie pour rien. Pendant que les autres discutaient, Méroé s'approcha de moi discrètement.

\- Félicitations, lâcha-t-elle à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter comme un cambrioleur pris la main dans le sac.

-Hein ? Que-quoi ?! Je veux dire, merci, mais pourquoi ? Mon sort de furoncles est parfait, c'est vrai, mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

Ma cousine me renvoya une œillade blasée en mode "t'es conne", puis planta son poing sur sa hanche dans une pose qui aurait pu être sexy si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans le corps d'un mec à cet instant précis.

\- Pour ta gestion des situations de crise, andouille. Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour garder le groupe en un seul morceau, prendre les décisions adéquates en écoutant l'avis populaire et rafler le trésor au voleur, donc, bravo. C'était boiteux, comme plan, mais ça a marché.

Surprise, j'écarquillai les yeux dans sa direction. Je devais sûrement ressembler à un poisson globe, mais bon.

\- Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas furieuse pour le coup du sandwich ?

Méroé roula les yeux et croisa les bras après s'être rendu compte à quel point son ancienne posture était ridicule.

\- Étonnamment, non. C'était sûrement le vœu le plus inoffensif, après tout. Au pire, cette espèce d'ombre a détroussé un vendeur dans une buvette du coin, mais il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme, c'est le principal.

Est-ce que j'hallucine ou… mais oui ! Elle souriait !

\- C'est la première fois que tu me souris franchement, je suis si fière de toi ! fis-je semblant de sangloter. Mais bon, plus sérieusement, j'aurais dû demander l'immunité contre les oignons.

\- La ferme. Bon, la famille et moi, on va repartir maintenant. Vous pourrez nous renvoyer les cousins qui sont restés chez vous ?

\- No problem, chérie. On se fait un câlin d'adieux ?

Méroé esquissa une magnifique grimace et emprisonna ma main droite dans la sienne avant de la secouer vigoureusement. Un bruit d'applaudissement la figea sur place, et nous réalisâmes que tout le monde nous regardait avec un grand sourire niais. Méroé rougit, se dégagea vite fait et toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Elle fit ensuite signe aux membres de sa famille, qui firent leurs adieux aux miens.

C'était… ouais, un peu triste. Si je m'y attendais…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les Sidingale avaient disparu dans un crac sonore, nous laissant comme des cons dans une grotte humide avec un crétin de perroquet.

* * *

Avec le recul, je trouve que nous avons géré cette crise avec efficacité, surtout vers la fin. D'un même mouvement, nous avions mis le cap vers New York, où nous avions rejoint Ben et Natasha, qui étaient partis dans le Grand Canyon pour retrouver la voleuse déshydratée. Tenez, elle baragouinait désormais à propos de moutons bleus. C'était la faute du soleil, nous assura Natasha avec une auréole quasi-visible au dessus de la tête.

Une fois à la Grosse Pomme, nous avions revendu tous les objets volés pendant notre aventure à un prêteur sur gage, qui nous refila en échange une belle liasse de dollars bien américains. Avec l'argent, nous nous payâmes plusieurs chambres d'hôtel pas trop miteuses avant de nous diriger d'un bon pas vers le siège officiel du Macusa. Rachel, Violet et Steve choisirent d'aller faire du shopping pour éviter un malaise, merci à eux.

En nous voyant entrer dans leur gigantesque atrium, les sorciers de l'accueil prirent une teinte verdâtre nauséeuse et hésitèrent entre sortir leur baguette et prendre la fuite. Heureusement pour eux, c'est Robert qui prit la parole en premier, les accusant avec politesse de nous avoir volé des archives précieuses des décennies auparavant et entraîné le vol de trois artefacts pouvant mettre le monde en péril. Le gars de l'accueil pâlit et balbutia un truc du genre "Mais oui certainement. Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît" et fila chercher son supérieur. Ce dernier entra dans l'atrium d'un pas autoritaire et vaguement menaçant, mais il perdit de sa superbe en voyant la quasi-totalité du clan Nightingale l'attendre avec impatience. Nos sourires malsains et le claquement de nos ongles sur le comptoir n'ont pas dû l'aider, le pauvre.

Le mec en costard nous rejoignit à petits pas récalcitrants et nous demanda avec une politesse prudente ce qui nous amenait "dans ses locaux par une aussi belle journée". Je faillis lui sauter dessus pour le cogner au visage avec une chaise à de multiples reprises, mais ma mère me retint grâce au pouvoir de l'habitude.

Robert, Benjamin et Natasha prirent donc sur eux de lui expliquer le problème et le mec, se croyant à l'abri en constatant l'absence de cheveux roux dans son champ de vision, argua qu'il y avait prescription et que nos archives étaient maintenant les leurs. Yelena s'incrusta alors dans la discussion avec son plus beau sourire de requin et fit carrément du chantage à Mr Costard, dont la réputation aurait à souffrir du comportement de ses deux aurors si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter. Je cite hein.

Ma tante adore ébruiter les trucs compromettants.

Le bureaucrate se sentit légèrement obligé de répondre à notre requête et s'en alla dans les archives avec Yelena et ma mère pour récupérer tous nos documents. Pendant ce temps, nous alpaguâmes un second employé pour porter plainte pour vol et enlèvement à l'encontre de Mr et Mrs Smith, que nous avions rageusement largués sur le paillasson lors de notre arrivée. Vu l'importance du délit, une assemblée extraordinaire entre les aurors d'Egypte, d'Amérique, d'Allemagne et du Royaume-Uni allait avoir lieu dans les mois à venir, et j'étais à peu près sûre que ces joyeux émissaires allaient adorer apprendre à quoi le monde avait été exposé pendant plusieurs semaines.

Vous savez, l'Apocalypse.

Bref, nos voleurs, dont nous n'apprîmes jamais le nom par manque d'intérêt, n'étaient pas près de revoir la lumière du jour. Après une heure de discussion avec les Américains, nous quittâmes les bureaux du Macusa avec une liasse de parchemins et des invitations à comparaître lors du futur procès pour toute la famille, Sindingale compris.

Après avoir profité de New York pendant encore une journée, le groupe se sépara. Ma mère, Yelena et Robert transplanèrent vers la cachette du hanap pour le remettre à sa place et lancer de nouveaux sorts, tandis que Curtis, Benjamin et Natasha en faisaient de même avec le monde de poche de la tapisserie. Lucy, Cassie, Violet et Thad rentrèrent au Manoir pour communiquer les dernières nouvelles aux autres, et pour ma part, je ramenai Rachel et Steve à la sécurité de leur petit nid d'amour à Londres.

* * *

_Plusieurs mois plus tard._

C'était enfin le grand jour !

Celui de mon mariage, hein, pas celui du procès. D'ailleurs, en parlant de procès, nos voleurs avaient écopé de plusieurs années de prison pour mise en danger des deux mondes, pour enlèvement et pour vol d'informations sensibles et d'artefacts magiques dangereux. Et oui, le Macusa leur avait mis le vol de nos archives sur le dos. Pas cool. Enfin, ça leur apprendra à nous faire chier, nomdidju !

Dans un même temps, l'information la plus importante à retenir de cette histoire fit le tour du monde magique. On ne fait pas chier les Nightingale, un point c'est tout. Nous avions même enrichi notre nouvelle publicité en promettant d'envoyer des fleurs pour l'enterrement du pauvre gars qui s'y essaierait.

Le monde magique avait frémi de terreur, et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Dans l'intervalle, la famille avait accueilli un nouveau membre en la personne de Florence Nightingale, la fille de Natasha. La gamine avait déjà la touffe légendaire de son clan et les yeux de sa maman, et toute la smala l'avait couverte de cadeaux. Pour l'occasion, je m'étais rendue personnellement au manoir pyrénéen des Sidingale pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et les inviter à un dîner en famille ainsi qu'à mon mariage.

Oh, Curtis me fait savoir que je manque d'objectivité. D'accord, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Soupir.

En fait, le message avait plus ressemblé à ça (imaginez une voix hystérique) :

\- Je vais me marieeeeeer ! Vous êtes tous invitéééééés ! Et n'oubliez pas les cadeaux hein ! Ce sera le 2 mai, n'oubliez pas de noter la date, et pas la peine de trop bien vous coiffer, ce sera sur la falaise donc il y aura beaucoup de vent. Et puis ça me permet de ne pas louer de salle, téhéhéhé. Oh, à part ça, notre petite-cousine est née, vous venez lui faire un bisou sur le nez ?

Enfin, vous me connaissez, non ?

Nous étions donc au jour tant attendu, et la cérémonie avait été grandiose. _Mon_ genre de grandiose. Déjà, je portais une superbe robe blanche et bleue en l'honneur de Serdaigle et du blason familial. Curtis avait fait la même chose avec son costume noir et sa cravate jaune pâle en clin d'œil à Poufsouffle. Du côté des invités, la famille au grand complet était là. Évidemment, personne n'avait écouté mon conseil capillaire et toutes les femmes avaient noué leurs cheveux en plein de coiffures improbables et artistiques. Méroé et Otrera étaient particulièrement classes avec leurs robes sophistiquées. Je les déteste, sérieux.

Mes moldus étaient bien entendu présents, et Violet avait même réglé les derniers détails de ma tenue et de ma propre coiffure, qui évoquait plus la princesse celte que la richarde en pleine soirée mondaine. Pas grave, j'avais un super peigne ancien et ça claquait. Et un genre de tiare que j'ai fait tomber deux fois entre le bout de l'allée et l'endroit où Curtis m'attendait avec des larmes d'émotion.

Les parents et amis de Curtis étaient eux aussi présents, clairement en sous-nombre par rapport aux Nightingale. Les pauvres esquissaient un mouvement de repli dès qu'un Nightingale beuglait trop fort pour montrer son enthousiasme. Mon père s'était lui aussi montré et avait sagement rejoint le côté de Curtis, car les Nightingale étaient malgré tout doués d'une grande solidarité et d'une rancune à toute épreuve.

En qualité d'employé du Ministère, Benjamin avait présidé l'assemblée et achevé la lecture de tous les textes législatifs et plus sentimentaux imposés par la loi sur un riff de guitare électrique. Et oui, j'avais fait amener des amplis au Manoir juste pour pouvoir faire ça. A l'instant où nous nous étions séparés après notre long baiser brûlant (qui a soulevé des exclamations de dégoût dans l'assistance), Violet avait lancé ma playlist spéciale Mariage et la cérémonie avait dégénéré en rave party, sans transition et avec piscine à boules.

Ce fut la meilleure journée de ma vie, sincèrement. Enfin, si on oubliait le jour où j'ai mis le feu à… hrm, le plus beau jour de ma vie, disais-je.

Je finis la soirée bourrée et dans les bras de Méroé, tout aussi torchée, et nous entamâmes un slow lascif sans vraiment réaliser avec qui nous dansions. Comme la nuit tombait, les sorciers présents et plus ou moins sobres allumèrent les flambeaux préparés à l'avance par mes prévoyants moldus et réussirent à éviter de foutre le feu aux vêtements des autres. J'applaudis comme une débile en voyant ça et Méroé, qui dormait depuis quelques mesures, tomba sur le cul et se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hin, c'est toiiii, gémit-elle, la bouche pâteuse et les idées pas très claires.

\- Semblerait que oui, blaireau, répondis-je sur le même mode.

J'avais peur de voir les photos de l'événement, subitement. Qu'avais-je donc fait, cette dernière demi-heure ?

\- Cool ta robe, commenta ma cousine comme si elle venait d'arriver. Tu l'as achetée où ?

\- C'est ma mère et mes tantes qui l'ont cousue. Hé, t'as pas envie de démana…déméné… déménager ici ?

\- Quoiiiiiii ? fit Méroé en émergeant à nouveau d'un sommeil impromptu. Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ben vous êtes toujours tout triiiistes, tout dark et tout, on dirait un groupe emo ! Et pis, comme vous z'êtes finalement pas des mages noirs et qu'on est potes, vous pouvez revenir en Irlande. Tu verras, on est bieeeeen !

Méroé leva le nez vers le ciel, songeuse, puis oublia de me répondre parce qu'elle observait les étoiles. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et elle atterrit, embarrassée. A ce point de la conversation, nous étions toutes deux assises dans l'herbe et complètement désinhibées.

\- Donc… tu veux bien être ma coupine ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix.

Je fis un énorme sourire et lui sautai dessus pour lui faire le câlin que je n'avais pas eu, quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Coupiiiiiine !

\- Coupiiiiine !

Ainsi fut signée l'armistice entre nos deux familles après une brouille qui dura plus de cinquante ans. La honte, hein ? Pour le reste de la société magique, tout cela s'est déroulé autour d'une table ronde, avec des gens officiels parfaitement sobres et un papier officiel plein de tampons officiels. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas que chez nous, on règle tout sous l'effet de l'alcool avec le cul dans des déjections de mouettes !

On nous retrouva le lendemain matin, endormies au bord de la falaise. L'une de nous deux avait perdu sa robe dans la foulée, mais je ne dirai pas qui. La nuit de noce fut donc repoussée au soir suivant et Rachel et Lucy rassemblèrent une véritable fortune en vendant les photos du mariage à toute la famille. Je pense que la plupart des invités ont payé pour ne pas les voir du tout, mais bon.

Trois semaines plus tard, Curtis et moi partîmes en voyage de noces, voyage qui nous emmena un peu partout dans le monde à la recherche de toutes les formes de magie que les Occidentaux avaient choisi d'ignorer. Fidèle à ma résolution, je pris des tonnes de notes, même pendant notre traversée de l'Amazonie, où je faillis perdre un bras à cause d'une sombre histoire de serpent venimeux. Après plusieurs entorses aux règles les plus basiques de la diplomatie, nous finîmes par rentrer à la maison, car la plupart des sorciers du reste du monde ne voulaient plus voir nos têtes. Tu vas voir, Curtis, on s'y habitue.

Toujours suivant ma promesse à moi-même, j'entamai l'écriture d'un atlas magique, mais le début du manuscrit disparut mystérieusement après que j'eus passé l'aspirateur, deux semaines plus tard. Bah, je le terminerai quand je serai pensionnée.

Pendant notre absence, les Sindingale officiellement redevenus des Nightingale s'étaient installés au Manoir, qui avait de lui-même débloqué les chambres murées pour cause de balcons (mais si, vous vous souvenez bien de l'histoire des balcons qui ont déclenché une guerre civile, non ?) pour accueillir tout ce beau monde.

Si on oubliait les fantômes et en prenant compte Violet, Steve et Rachel, qui passaient plus de temps au Manoir que chez eux, nous étions dorénavant une trentaine de résidents. Méroé s'occupait des affaires courantes en mon absence, libérant ainsi les journées de Yelena, qui s'occupait de la petite Florence quand ses parents travaillaient. Cassie et Violet avaient décidé de se marier, certainement pour réitérer la rave party de l'autre jour, et voulaient programmer la chose dans le courant de l'année suivante. Rachel et Steve choisirent quant à eux de rester en compagnonnage, histoire de ne pas se ruiner en divorce si Rachel laissait trop de cheveux dans le siphon de la douche.

Otrera était venue bosser quelque temps dans ma boutique pour se faire de l'argent de poche, mais elle s'était rapidement prise au jeu et partageait mon amour pour les potions. Elle avait donc décrété qu'elle resterait jusqu'à nouvel ordre tant qu'elle serait bien payée. C'est bien ma cousine ça.

* * *

Nous étions samedi matin, et je profitais d'une journée de congé pour faire les poussières du rez-de-chaussée quand un hibou percuta ma fenêtre de plein fouet avant d'atterrir sur un pot de fleur, sonné. Interloquée, j'allai le quérir avant qu'un moldu ne l'aperçoive et me battis un instant avec lui pour récupérer la lettre qu'il portait. Pour la peine, je ne lui donnai pas d'eau. De toute manière, il venait de Londres et avait survolé au maximum cinq pâtés de maisons. Le message disait ceci :

_Ministère de la Magie  
Département des Changements de Nom_

_A l'attention de Mrs Zoé Nightingale_

_Londres, le 8 septembre 2028_

_Madame Nightingale,_

_Suite à une erreur humaine, votre dossier de demande de changement de nom introduit en 2017 a été malencontreusement égaré dans nos bureaux. C'est donc avec nos plus plates excuses que nous vous accordons le nom de famille demandé. Vous êtes donc enregistrée officiellement au nom de Nightingale, Zoé Sophia au lieu de Maximoff, Zoé Sophia. _

_Vu le délai écoulé et notre part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, nous vous faisons bien entendu grâce des frais de modification de nom de famille. Encore toutes nos excuses._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, blablabla…_

Eberluée, je fixai le papier, le hibou, puis de nouveau le papier sans pouvoir dire autre chose que "M-mais ?". Puis la pièce tomba, et je partis dans un rire hystérique qui fit tressaillir tout le voisinage.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà comment, après quatre tomes de formalités administratives, Zoé a ENFIN eu droit de porter officiellement son vrai nom de famille XD Ça m'est revenu juste au moment où je finissais ce chapitre, c'eut été trop con de ne pas en parler !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin de tome ! Si oui, laissez une review, et si non, laissez-en une quand même !_

_A la prochaiiiiiiine ! (logiquement ce sera un SuperWhoLock (crossover de _Supernatural, Sherlock_ et _Doctor Who_), ça intéresse quelqu'un ?)_


End file.
